


El Pasado es Solo el Pasado

by ConnyLulu



Category: Lenore: The Cute Little Dead Girl
Genre: Amnesia, Angst and Feels, Blood and Violence, F/M, Psychopath, Romantic couple, She is older than the comic version, Sorry but is in spanish (for now), Torture, vampire stuff
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2010-12-23
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConnyLulu/pseuds/ConnyLulu
Summary: ¿Como se siente el haber perdido todo y tener nada dentro tuyo excepto un corazón frío y roto?... Su vida siempre estuvo vacía, sin recuerdos de quien fue y viviendo en un mundo desolado y violento, Lenore ya no tenia nada...Sin embargo, el destino cruzó su camino con aquel monstruo de ojos rojos que atormentaba el pueblo... pero ella sabía muy bien que él no le haría nada.El pasado comienza a resurgir de nuevo con la llegada de este demonio y la rutina de Lenore se ve volcada por eventos que nunca hubiera imaginado que le pasarían.(Lenore x Ragamuffin)





	1. Encuentro

_**"Una pequeña muchacha ansiosa se encuentra en un pueblo frío y apesadumbrado ella busca  
**_ _**intensamente la muerte a su terrible vida, pero el destino le deparara algo distinto..."** _

Tristemente caminaba aquella pequeña e insignificante alma por las calles de ese indiferente pueblo, lindo lugar, pero que para esta adorable niña resultaba ser doloroso puesto que su pasado ahí siempre la atormentaría a pesar de que nunca supo cual fue.

Buscando donde esconderse del mundo y esperar esa muerte tan anhelada que a la vez era imposible de obtener por su alma vacía, se escabullo entre unos edificios viejos donde ya nadie transitaba, la pequeña no quería ser vista así, un ser muerto viviente que tenía que vivir con el drama de una vida eternal que después de muchos años comenzó a odiar. Deseosa por encontrar la muerte ella caminó imprudentemente y sin descanso por las oscuras y peligrosas calles sin poder encontrar una cura para su problemática soledad.

La noche estaba en una calma absoluta no había ningún alma rondando ni siquiera las memorias de los muertos; de repente ella paro en medio de la calle desierta, la muchacha pensó que claramente la gente no saldría de sus hogares a esas horas, sería imprudente. Su semblante mostró decepción al ver su misión frustrada, pensaba en volver a casa en medio del bosque donde seguramente la estaría esperando su querido amigo Taxidermio quien ya estaría muy preocupado por su ausencia, cuando se encontró frente a ella una muralla con un cartel de advertencia; “por supuesto” se dijo así misma. Todos le temían a EL y levantando una de sus pálidas manos de debajo de su abrigo negro tocó las grandes letras y la fotografía del asesino, era solo un joven muchacho de unos veinte años que mostraba una mirada amenazante. Sonrió. La pequeña trato de imaginar cómo sería vivir como la fugitiva de todo un pueblo, bueno prácticamente era una, nadie querría tener cerca una abominación como ella una pobre criatura presa entre la vida y la muerte por toda la eternidad.

Hubo un minuto de silencio; no había ningún sonido, ni siquiera el del viento. De repente la niña sintió algo a lo lejos, un murmullo que se transformó a gritos, se escondió en una casa abandonada cerca de donde ella estaba y miró a través de una pequeña ventanilla que era lo que estaba pasando afuera; una multitud enardecida con antorchas perseguían y atacaban sin piedad a un joven, el mismo del cartel, ella sintió miedo cuando se dio cuenta de que ellos estaban dirigiéndose a su escondite donde acorralaron al perseguido pero ella sintió aún más miedo por la vida de ese chico que estaba siendo apedreado y herido a la entrada de la casa. Decidida salió por una puerta anexa que llevaba a un callejón no muy ancho a un lado de la turba, el joven tenía un brazo herido y su cuerpo prácticamente estaba atravesado por estacas daba zarpazos inútiles a sus atacantes, ágilmente la pequeña tomó del brazo al joven y lo llevo por el callejón hasta llegar a la calle vacía. Pararon por unos segundos, ella cansada se apoyó en un farol a un lado de la calle y él se lanzó al suelo tosiendo sangre debido a sus múltiples heridas.

\- Debemos irnos de aquí, no es seguro – lo tomo de nuevo y lo puso en sus hombros para luego salir del pueblo directamente hacia el bosque.

La pequeña con apenas fuerzas fue jalando al ya inconsciente muchacho hasta que llegaron a una mansión en las afueras entre medio del espeso bosque que según los muchos rumores estaba plagado de espíritus malignos. Era de noche cuando llegaron a la puerta donde les estaba esperando el amigo de la joven.

\- Pero mi señorita, ¿Qué le ha pasado, donde estuvo? – recibió a la niña ayudándola con el pesado cuerpo del desmayado.

\- Fui al pueblo a dar una caminata y tomar aire fresco cuando me vi en el medio de una multitud y comenzaron atacar a este pobre chico, no podía dejarlo de esa forma así que me escabullí como pude por entre los aldeanos y lo traje al bosque. Lo siento si te hice preocupar Taxidermio – dijo con apenas aire en sus delicados pulmones, no estaba acostumbrada a llevar cosas pesadas y menos a personas.

\- Este hombre está severamente herido mi señorita, será mejor que entremos, usted debería dedicarse a descansar yo estaré a cargo de su amigo – Taxidermio sin ningún problema llevo al joven escaleras arriba y lo dejo en la habitación de los invitados después de hacer unas cuantas curaciones y dejarlo acostado en la cama.

Fue de nuevo al cuarto donde la silueta de esta preciosa joven se reflejaba frente al fuego de la chimenea que a pesar de ser una niña en parte muerta parecía un hermoso ángel, Taxidermio se sentó en una silla detrás de ella y tomo un libro de Edgar Allan Poe para leer. La niña se volteó cuando se percató de su presencia y con ojos preocupantes ella miro a su querido amigo quien entendiendo su evidente gesto le dijo:

\- No se preocupe señorita Lenore su amigo estará mejor en la mañana, después de todo… - dijo mirando hacia el segundo piso. – Él no es un humano ordinario aparentemente.

\- Pero Taxidermio él estaba tan herido y esos aldeanos le hicieron tanto daño y él y yo…

\- Señorita Lenore, con todo respeto creo que todo este suceso la ha alterado mucho, es por eso que creo recomendable que usted vaya a descansar, hoy ha sido un día muy agotador para usted. No se preocupe todo se arreglará en la mañana.

Con una sonrisa paternal Taxidermio miro a la pequeña Lenore esperando que la niña olvidara lo ocurrido y permaneciera tranquila.

\- Está bien, supongo que tienes razón.

Lenore se despidió de Taxidermio con un beso de "buenas noches" subió las escaleras hasta llegar al largo corredor del segundo piso, se detuvo a mirar de reojo hacia donde estaba la habitación de invitados con un rostro ansioso y preocupado, ella quería ir a verlo tenía tantos deseos de hacerlo en su corazón, pero se devolvió y fue a su habitación donde simulo estar dormida y así Taxidermio no la regañaría.

Era medianoche y Lenore no podía conciliar el sueño, su mente aún tenía el rostro de ese joven cuando lo atacaban en el pueblo, sintió su soledad… Se levantó, no tenía sentido seguir en la cama tratando de dormir, y salió de su cuarto silenciosamente para tomar un poco de agua, estaba en eso cuando miró de nuevo hacia el corredor y se preguntó si aquel muchacho estaría despierto o si necesitaría ayuda con sus vendajes, pero en el interior de su fría alma ella sabía que esas eran solo excusas para conocerlo.

La pequeña fue caminando por el pasillo hasta estar frente a la puerta, levantó una de sus delgadas manos para tocar, pero se detuvo, algo dentro de ella le impedía hacerlo era como si una señal de advertencia se alzara frente a ella impidiendo el paso entre ella y la puerta, su cuerpo permaneció congelado, expectante. Cerró sus ojos, dio un largo suspiro y tocó la puerta.

… No hubo respuesta, tocó de nuevo pero esta vez un poco más insistente y luego esperó, nada… coloco el oído en la fría madera, pero no pudo escuchar nada, ni siquiera una respiración o el sonido de las sábanas cuando uno se mueve al dormir; absolutamente nada. Intrigada pero más que nada asustada del tan solo hecho de que algo le habría pasado a él o peor, que se haya ido; entró lentamente y asomó su cabellera rubia en la habitación que se hallaba completamente a oscuras, apenas podía ver algo solo la luz de la luna dejaba ver las formas de las cosas alrededor, aunque sea un poco. Entró un pie y luego el otro, sus nerviosas manos no paraban de estrangular la suave tela de su pijama rosado opaco, se acercó lo suficiente para darse cuenta que la cama estaba vacía, confundida observó toda la habitación buscando signos de la presencia del joven, pero no encontró ninguna… ¿Dónde estaba él?

De repente sintió la puerta cerrarse de golpe detrás de ella, su corazón dio un salto al escuchar el estridente ruido de la madera al chocar con las vigas. Se volteó encarando a la persona que ahora la mantenía prisionera dentro del oscuro y tenebroso cuarto, ella se encontró frente a un hombre alto de complexión pálida, vestido con una camisa llena de agujeros debido al ataque del pueblo y unos pantalones elegantes pero lo que más resaltó de aquella figura fueron los grandes y penetrantes ojos rojos en la oscuridad de la pared aproximándose hacia ella…

Solo un pensamiento cruzó la deteriorada mente de la hermosa joven: "Muerte, bienvenida a tu nuevo hogar"…


	2. Duda

**_"Lenore está en un conflicto, su vida corre peligro ante este depredador sanguinario pero su corazón le dice que debe  
_** **_rendirse a esa persona..._ ** **_¿Quién será aquel monstruo que le da tanta intriga?"_ **

El marchito corazón de Lenore palpitaba como nunca antes lo había hecho no sabía cómo reaccionar, su naturaleza humana había desaparecido casi por completo, un millar de sensaciones cruzaban sus sentidos en un solo segundo; era como si una oleada de agua tibia llena de aromas la rodeara una y otra vez creando un matiz de colores brillantes. Miró directamente a la figura que se alzaba frente a ella reluciente e intimidante a la vez, sin dudarlo ni un segundo la sombra se abalanzo sobre ella en un movimiento casi danzante tomó una de sus manos y la sujetó fuerte para que no forcejeare luego coloco su mentón en el cuello de la ilusa haciendo un movimiento lento y pausado como si estuviera sintiendo el aroma de su alma. Lenore quedó estática no hizo ningún esfuerzo para soltarse de su prisión, cerró los ojos sumisa ante los caprichos del depredador y esperando la milagrosa muerte ofrecida en bandeja. El ser se detuvo, ella sentía sus dientes filosos y suaves rozando su fría piel y la respiración entrecortada de su captor.

\- ¿No me mataras? – dijo tranquila la niña. No llegó respuesta alguna, solo sintió sus labios y pequeñas oleadas de aire tibio provenientes de la nariz del joven.

Lenore volteó su rostro para encontrarse con el muchacho oliendo detenidamente su cuello casi desesperadamente y con los ojos cerrados, buscando. Observó con curiosidad aquel extraño comportamiento hasta que él se detuvo, la soltó y se hecho hacia atrás cosa de que sus miradas se encontraran inevitablemente.

\- ¿Qué esperas? Mátame, es lo que sabes hacer, es lo que quieres hacer. – le dijo Lenore con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro aceptando el hecho de que su vida ya no daba para mas.

\- ¿Qué eres?...

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? – aún seguía mirándolo con rostro pacifico a pesar de que su vida estuvo a punto de ser llevada al Hades.

\- No me has respondido – dijo el atacante con voz fría y tajante, al parecer no le gustaban las presas parlanchinas y preguntonas, aunque en realidad era la primera en vivir tanto después de estar frente a sus instintos de asesino.

\- Tu tampoco – a Lenore le incomodaba o mejor dicho le molestaba no saberlo, no había una razón en específico, solo quería saber su nombre; el joven se mofó de la insistencia de la niña la miró de reojo mientras reía por lo bajo y al darse cuenta de la seriedad de las palabras de la muchacha detuvo su burla tan rápido que hasta a Lenore le pareció tenebroso. El joven se acercó lentamente a su rostro, casi rozaban sus narices, Lenore no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal acto… ¿Sonrojo? Desde cuando… pensó la joven no tenía ni sangre para sonrojar.

\- Ragamuffin… - su voz sonó afinada y grave como si lo hubiera hecho a propósito para provocar a la joven que lo único que reacciono a hacer fue mirarlo con mirada ilusa y poner un gesto de interrogativa. - Ese es mi nombre, Ragamuffin. Ahora respóndeme ¿Qué eres?

Apenas se podía ver la silueta de aquel desconocido al verlo a Lenore se le vino a la mente el recuerdo de las pequeñas sombras que se producen en las paredes por las noches lo que le produjo un escalofrió minúsculo que recorrió todo su cuerpo dejando su cabello crispado.

\- Yo…yo soy nadie – "estúpida…" pensó Lenore hacia sus adentros. ¿Qué tipo de respuesta era esa, a que se debía? El nerviosismo ante tal esplendorosa figura la había hecho articular torpemente, ya pensando que la ira o la impaciencia de su captor iría a parar contra ella de forma catastrófica temió lo peor. Pero fue grande su asombro al oír las palabras del joven salir como una melodía clásica llena de paz y calma:

-…no, tu eres…Lenore…

Por primera vez sintió que era reconocida por alguien, aunque no era una sensación tan grandiosa de hecho fue una de pequeño temor que la obligo a alejarse unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás con ojos grandes llenos de intimidación y duda. Ragamuffin salió de las sombras dejando ver un rostro espléndido que hubiera hecho pasar por el de un muchacho joven normal dejando de lado sus penetrantes y grandes ojos rojos carmesí llenos de sangre inocente.

\- Tú… ¿Me conoces?

\- No… - la pequeña lo miró extrañada e hizo un esfuerzo para escarbar en sus más antiguos recuerdos y encontrar uno que contuviera a Ragamuffin, pero no hallo rastros, no recordaba nada de su vida pasada. El vampiro por su parte miraba a la joven analizando sus gestos y tratando de hallarle una respuesta a lo que había hecho, ¿Cómo sabía su nombre?

El silencio se apodero del lugar, ningún sonido, de repente se escuchó un ruido en la puerta la manilla giraba en señal de que alguien iba a entrar a la habitación; Lenore inevitablemente giró su rostro hacia el lugar de donde procedía el sonido. Taxidermio entró con vendajes y un paquete de curaciones para revisar las heridas de Ragamuffin, pero en vez de ver al chico se encontró con Lenore parada en medio del cuarto con el cuello de su camisón roto; aparentemente gracias a la increíble fuerza del vampiro que con solo un tirón rasgo su ropa como si fuera un pedazo de algodón, su rostro se encontraba inundado de temor mezclado con curiosidad y detrás de ella la ventana abierta.

\- ¡Señorita Lenore! ¿Qué le ha pasado? – Taxidermio dejo las cosas que llevaba en un mesón cercano y se acercó a la muchacha quien no dijo palabra alguna. – Señorita Lenore… ¿Está usted bien? – nada, la pequeña estaba en un trance. Taxidermio le revisó el cuello para ver si tenía alguna herida, pero por suerte no encontró ninguna, el frio de la noche aumento de un momento a otro entrando por la ventana así que fue y la cerró sin antes mirar hacia afuera por si Ragamuffin aún estaba por ahí. Al verificar que no regreso donde Lenore quien ahora estaba sentada sobre la cama con la mirada perdida, la tomo gentilmente y se dirigieron a la cocina donde le dio un té tibio, esperó hasta cerciorarse de que Lenore había vuelto en sí.

\- Muy bien señorita Lenore… ahora que se ha calmado me gustaría saber la razón de su presencia en la habitación de invitados.

\- Quería un vaso con agua – la pequeña miro hacia el piso evitando la mirada de Taxidermio quien la miro incrédulo y con una ceja levantada, ella no quería que él supiera sus verdaderas razones a pesar de que era cierto lo del agua, en parte. – Es verdad, en serio.

Lenore miro a su amigo con ojos convincentes, pero sabía muy bien que a Taxidermio no se le convencía fácilmente.

\- No creo que sean muy ciertas esas justificaciones, pero es lo que menos importa, lo esencial es que usted está bien. - Taxidermio tomo su tasa de té y calmadamente sorbió de ella, Lenore en cambio siguió mirando a su amigo con rostro pasivo.

\- Taxidermio…

\- ¿Si, que quiere señorita Lenore?

-Me gustaría saber qué fue lo que paso ese día que me encontraste en ese rio – Taxidermio se detuvo un momento y miró a la pequeña con ojos serios quien lo observaba esperando una respuesta.

\- Señorita Lenore ya hemos discutido bastante este asunto, usted sabe muy bien que yo la conocí en ese terrible estado aquel día al lado del rio, nunca supe lo que le pasó realmente. – el hombre bajo su rostro escondiendo la angustia recordada.

\- Solo quería asegurarme… buenas noches. – la pequeña se despidió con una leve sonrisa simulando su tristeza y fue a su habitación donde se cambió el camisón roto y se recostó encima de las sabanas observando la luna y sus bailarinas estrellas por la ventana, al sentir que el sueño se apoderaba de ella se acurruco abrazando su almohada y comenzó a cerrar sus ojos mientras recordaba el claro rostro de aquel joven vampiro que le entrego una nueva razón de vivir ¿Quién era el y como la conocía? Había muchas preguntas sin responder, preguntas que la consumían poco a poco como un fuego eterno que recurría por todos los rincones de su corazón encendiendo esos sentimientos lentamente.

Que hermosa figura había tenido delante de ella una figura esplendida y única que solo ella pudo apreciar, una obra de arte inmortal. Lenore cerró sus ojos con una sonrisa en su boca.

-Buenas noches…Ragamuffin.


	3. Ragamuffin

**_"Un joven confundido una mañana nublada llena de desastres y sangre corriendo, los errores causados por Ragamuffin_ **  
**_lo llevan a un estado de catástrofe..._ **  
**_¿Será posible que un vampiro fuera humano?"_ **

¿Qué fue todo aquello? No podía sacarme de la cabeza esa situación tan tonta, se suponía que todo pasaría tan rápido como siempre; yo la mordería ella moriría de a poco calladamente y todo terminaría… pero no paso así, no. Ese aroma, por alguna razón sentí algo dentro de mí que me hizo detener, estaba como grabado en mi mente casi recuerdo algo, pero… pero no pude.

Lenore… ese nombre retumbaba en mi cabeza como mil voces juntas tratando de volverme loco, quería saber más de ella la angustia me consumía por eso, ya no estaba más el hambre en lugar de eso quedo un ansia de protegerla y abrazarla, la quería cerca mío a toda costa, pero mi instinto me llevo a saltar por la ventana de aquel cuarto. Al menos gracias a mis habilidades no caí al suelo seguí el curso de vuelta hacia el pueblo, quería irme de allí lo más pronto posible, por primera vez en mi larga vida sentí vergüenza y… por un segundo creí sentir un poco de sangre ruborizante en mis mejillas frías. El corazón me latía a mas no poder tanto fue la extenuación que tuve que detenerme.

Me detuve en el tejado de una casa ajena jadeando, pero no por cansancio sino por nerviosismo y ansiedad, mis manos tiritaban como las de un anciano las mire exasperado, me arrodille y puse mis manos en mi boca para así tirar bocanadas de aire a ellas en un intento estúpido de calentarlas, pero después me di cuenta de lo ridículo de mi acción no tenía frio tenía hambre, pero mi mente aun no lo aceptaba. Estuve un rato arrodillado con las manos en mi cara tratando de olvidar lo que recientemente había ocurrido, cuando me calme me puse de pie y mire hacia el bosque, aún se podía ver el humo de su chimenea… De nuevo vino esa ansiedad, algo dentro de mi hacia que mi cuerpo y mis pensamientos recordaran aquella situación y a Lenore… Lenore… ¡Maldición! No podía; el tan solo recordar su rostro ese rostro que no mostró ningún temor, ningún disgusto al estar frente a uno de los más terribles y sádicos asesinos de la zona me hacía volver esa sed que nunca había sentido, era demasiado potente para mí.

…Mi mente no se zafaba del recuerdo de su mirada perdida y dulce, no sé por cuánto tiempo habré estado en la misma posición en aquel techo, pero para mí fue como si el tiempo no existiera. De repente sentí algo en mi mano, como una caricia suave y constante, miré… y un pequeño trozo de seda rosado colgaba de el botón de mi manga, ahí estaba ondeando triunfante al ritmo de las olas de viento helado. Lo miré más de cerca… ¡Por supuesto! Era de ella de la ropa que llevaba, mis reacciones fueron de preocupación pensé que le había herido el cuello así que revisé la seda buscando alguna mancha de sangre, pero no había ninguna. Una sensación de tibieza cruzó mi corazón al sentir entre mis dedos la tela suave la observé y luego la acerqué a mi nariz lentamente, quería absorber cada partícula de su aroma, era un olor dulce y seco como el de las hojas de los cerezos en invierno o las uvas violetas recién exprimidas en un vino perfecto o la sangre de una joven inocente que no tiene nadie más en la vida excepto a su amado… "Su olor…su sangre" pensé inconscientemente sentí sed, mis labios se secaron al pensar en ese líquido carmesí ardiente que pude haber saboreado. Reviví la imagen de Lenore en mi mente:

Una chica de cabello largo y de un color rubio opaco, rostro de porcelana blanco como el papel, ojos fríamente estáticos y de un color celeste neutro… parecía un ángel.

La sed aumentó, guardé la tela en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta protegiendo su aroma en mi pecho. Salté a una casa cercana asegurándome primero si tenía alguna ventana o puerta abierta, por suerte tenía la ventana del sótano rota y pude fácilmente escabullirme dentro. Entré y vi a una niña de unos 16 años dándome la espalda mientras tejía con un hilar y escuchaba una caja musical, me quedé escondido detrás de unos cajones y baúles viejos esperando una reacción a algún posible ruido, pero nada ocurrió al parecer la joven estaba hundida en la bella y tranquilizadora melodía del objeto.

Me acerque calladamente para que la muchacha no se diera cuenta de mi presencia, usualmente no acostumbraba a cazar mujeres y menos a jóvenes, pero el hambre me superaba casi con dolor, ya no podía a la tentación tenía que sacarme la presión de mi garganta. Detrás de ella le acorrale el cuerpo con un brazo de tal manera que no pudiera escapar y con la otra mano le tape la boca. La chica asustada comenzó a forcejear sin ningún resultado, su fuerza era inferior a la mía en gran manera, moví su cabeza hacia un lado dejando ver la piel brillante y tersa de su cuello donde la sangre fluía danzante con su compás palpitante.

No pude evitar mirar un espejo grande que se alzaba majestuoso delante de nosotros dos, reflejaba la viva imagen de un animal hambriento a punto de liquidar a su presa, observé por un momento la escena, me pareció asqueroso verme de esa manera atacando sin piedad ni clemencia a una criatura inofensiva. Mi sed se apagó de repente al ver que la imagen de la niña en el espejo comenzó a cambiar al igual que la mía, nunca algo me había dejado tan helado era como si todo a mi alrededor parara solo para dejar ver esa imagen, el espejo reflejaba a un Ragamuffin vestido elegantemente con un traje de capitán, unas botas de cuero, encima de mis hombros llevaba una capa de color blanco con bordados dorados y burdeos y en mi cintura una espada que relucía brillante… y a mi lado una hermosa mujer con un vestido largo y voluminoso de colores rojizos y malva pero su rostro era igual al de Lenore solo que sus mejillas tenían un tono rosado vivo prueba de que la vida corría alegre dentro de ella, su cabello era largo y estaba tomado delicadamente con un broche de oro adornado con rosas pequeñas color rojo y blanco… mi mente empezó a comprender lo que veía pero cada vez que la idea estaba a punto de surgir se escapaba, la pareja en el espejo era idéntica a nosotros dos… la idea retornó, ¿Acaso alguna vez fui un humano ordinario o alguna vez Lenore y yo estuvimos juntos? No lo recordaba, mi mente siempre había sido como una laguna oscura y espesa que me llevaba siempre más a sus adentros olvidándome de los restos de mi pasado y ahora… solo era un cuerpo vacío sin ningún recuerdo. Me sentí frustrado por tal pensamiento el darme cuenta de que había olvidado mí pasado por completo sin darme cuenta o eso es lo que creía.

De repente desperté de mi trance al sentir los dientes de la joven desesperada hundirse en mi dura piel, miré lo que la chica trataba de hacer y debo admitir que la imagen me pareció casi tierna al verla con los ojos cerrados hundidos en ese particular mar salado y a la vez dulce que algunos humanos suelen llamarle "lagrimas" tratando de liberarse de mi captura mordiéndome la mano que por supuesto no me produjo ningún tipo de dolor. El hambre al parecer se había esfumado por ahora y en su lugar solo había una sensación desagradable en mi estómago, la imagen de Lenore aún seguía reflejándose en el rostro de la joven era como si Dios me castigara con esa gloriosa tortura sabiendo el hambre que mi cuerpo expresaba, esto impidió todos mis actos instintivos dejando solo el calor que había en mi corazón.

Mi mente se inundó en ese ángel pálido no podía evitar pensar en Lenore, los brazos que al principio querían descuartizar a aquella criatura e inundarse de su sangre terminaron abrazándola de manera casi protectora, inconscientemente mi rostro termino en su hombro descubierto sumiso ante ese recuerdo que se repetía una y otra vez manteniéndome en un éxtasis extraño pero mi mano aún seguía tapándole la boca con fuerza, al menos una parte de mi cuerpo conservaba el instinto asesino… nos quedamos en esa posición por una largo periodo de tiempo o al menos eso creí yo.

Solo fue un segundo en que baje mi guardia… solo uno…

Lenore… mis pensamientos repetían.

Mi mente quedó completamente en blanco con su nombre repitiéndose a la distancia, de repente sentí una textura familiar, rígida y áspera. Inmediatamente solté a la niña la cual cayó bruscamente al suelo, mis sentidos se volvieron lentos y por un momento sentí que caía en un agujero oscuro y profundo y luego… dolor. Desperté del trance al darme cuenta del enorme pedazo de roble atravesando mi pecho y el inmenso charco de sangre que rápidamente se formó en la alfombra, giré rápidamente… había un hombre sosteniendo fuertemente la estaca, al parecer era el padre de la joven ya que me miraba con una furia que nunca había visto en algún ser viviente.

Antes de que el hombre fuera a clavarme otra estaca salté por la ventana cayendo de golpe en la calle igual que un saco lleno de papas; aún salía sangre de entre mis pulmones lo que provoco que comenzara a perder la consciencia de a poco. Tuve que huir del pueblo debido a la gran revuelta que se produjo rápidamente al frente de la casa de mi victima frustrada… no sé porque pero siempre me ocurren los casos más increíbles en los que salgo perdiendo gloriosamente, es como si la mala suerte me siguiera en una nube de desdicha; en fin resulto ser que el padre de la niña que estuve a punto de liquidar era el jefe de policía del pueblo o de lo que quedaba de ellos también era el encargado de traer muertos a los más buscados, es decir a mí. Obviamente no tardo en hallar la estaca lista y pulida para mí y clavármela en el punto exacto, aunque no muy exacto en realidad de no haber sido por un movimiento repentino mío la estaca estaría clavada en mi corazón y yo estaría muerto, pero por lo menos solo lo rozo así que alcance a escapar a duras penas de su casa.

Con la poca energía que me quedaba termine arrastrándome en las afueras del pueblo ya con los pueblerinos perdidos mis piernas ya no me respondían y la mente se me iba a ratos.

\- Bueno por lo que aprendí puedo sentir…- dije quejumbroso, a pesar de ser un vampiro inmortal mi cuerpo podía sentir como un ser humano, balas, espadas o estacas sabía perfectamente que no moriría fácil pero ahora estaba muy cerca de ello.

Seguí arrastrándome como pude, intentando borrar las marcas de mi sangre llegué hasta la mansión de Lenore que a pesar de haber causado una pésima primera impresión era el único lugar que mi cansada mente podía procesar como lugar seguro. Al llegar a la puerta termine de perder el conocimiento…

Bajo la bóveda gris de ese día nublado, los cuervos en sus ramas se burlaban orgullosos de su libertad con sus graznidos malditos en la lejanía para luego volar con destino desconocido. Ya no tenía nada, solo podía escuchar la naturaleza acariciando mis oídos de repente un sonido palpitante era mi corazón que exasperado comenzó a gritar, nunca me había detenido a escucharlo.

Tan humano… ¿Podría ser que los vampiros después de todo somos humanos? Era una remota probabilidad, pero para mí eso ya no importaba. Mis manos buscaron temblorosas por entre mis ropas el palpitar tan sonoro que no paraba, pero encontré un agujero y algo suave en él. Levanté con dificultad mis dedos, algo había entre ellos, una tela rosada opaca que emitía un dulce olor. Me reí…

\- Así que… esta era la causa del regreso de mi corazón, Lenore – llevé una última vez su aroma a mi nariz y me inundé en su recuerdo hasta cerrar los ojos.


	4. Gato

**_"Su corazón buscaba vida pero su cuerpo le advertía del peligro,_ **   
**_los sucesos nunca ocurren como deben el destino a veces jugaba con la ilusa._ **   
**_Ahora Lenore debe enfrentarse a ese lado suyo que no reconoce y que clama_ **   
**_por estar al lado de Ragamuffin…"_ **

La esperanza de una vida nueva había aparecido para la chica de ojos celestes quien se encontraba en esa mañana fresca y hermosa jugando frente a la gran chimenea de ladrillos y porcelana vieja con uno de sus muchos juguetes que Taxidermio con tanta estima le había recolectado. Luego de unos cuantos minutos de observar su colección se dio cuenta que el aburrimiento la volvía a abrazar y su alma juguetona se comenzaba a dormir de a poco lo que en realidad le dejaba una sensación muy desalentadora por el resto del día, miró su baúl lleno de muñecas y peluches y recordó las muchas veces que Taxidermio le había recordado no dejarlo a un lado del fuego, se rio ante aquel recuerdo pues a ella no le importaba que sus juguetes se quemaran siempre encontraba alguna manera de divertirse.

Buscó entre los peluches y muñecas algo que le llamara la atención hasta que encontró en el fondo del baúl un pequeño muñeco de trapo viejo de rayas negras y grisáceas con ojos saltones y ojerosos, daba la impresión que el muñeco la observaba con sigilo y ternura a la vez. Lenore quedó pensativa ante esa masa de tela, una sonrisa ligera se formó en su rostro de porcelana.

-Eres lindo...- un cumplido simple a una cosa simple, no era necesario más, a Lenore le encantaba su nuevo peluche. Acarició al muñeco como si fuera una pequeña mascota esponjosa mientras tarareaba una melodía de cuna... de repente se detuvo, miró toda la sala esperando que no hubiera nadie y comenzó a lanzar al aire al muñeco simulando una especie de vuelo improvisado. Luego de un buen rato de jugar, acercó al susodicho a su cuello lentamente y con un aire protector de esos que uno siente al detenerse a observar un día de otoño y ves las hojas rodearte en una espiral de colores dorados y cafés avellana, como un ballet de hojas que forman un circulo de amor contigo, en fin, al sentir esto Lenore dio un largo suspiro pensativo y cerró sus ojos. – Que gracioso es ver cómo me dejas hacerte mis jugarretas y a la vez amarte... si fuera tú yo ya te hubiera devorado, pero no lo hiciste ¿Por qué no lo hiciste? Yo no te conozco, pero siento que te conozco desde siempre... Te llamaré Ragamuffin.

Sentada en la alfombra como estaba y con los ojos cerrados se quedó dormida con el muñeco apoyado en su hombro y con una relajada y tierna sonrisa en su rostro. Mientras Lenore entregaba y resguardaba sus sueños en los brazos de Morfeo Taxidermio hacia sus actividades de siempre en una habitación bastante apartada de la casa, algo así como un sótano. En él siempre se encerraba por horas haciendo quien sabe que cosas, Lenore nunca supo lo que hacía exactamente y las veces que le preguntaba éste solo se limitaba a sonreír y a cambiar el tema, en cierta forma eso decepcionaba a la chica ya que la hacía pensar de que Taxidermio no confiaba en ella y que nunca encontraría a alguien que lo hiciera pero estos pensamientos siempre se iban pues... ¿Cómo podría pensar cosas así de la única persona quien la ha cuidado y amado a pesar de estar, bueno relativamente muerta?

Taxidermio salió de su encierro habitual después de una intensa jornada de labor extraña al darse cuenta que ya era de día y la luz pobremente entraba por la pequeña ventanilla de su cuarto, fue a la cocina para tomar una taza de té y se percató de que el fuego de la chimenea aún estaba encendida... luego de apagarla sintió un leve sonido de respiración, miró por encima de su hombro y vio a Lenore durmiendo plácidamente en una pose no muy cómoda, la cubrió con una frazada cercana y la llevó a su cuarto donde la observó por un buen rato mientras dormía como hacen los padres cuando van a ver a sus hijos y se deleitan con solo pensar que están felices y seguros, Taxidermio acarició su rostro y su cabeza llena de rizos rubios, se levantó y atravesó la habitación calladamente hasta llegar a la puerta pero antes de poder cerrarla alcanzó a escuchar un ligero susurro sonámbulo saliendo de los labios de la joven.

-...Ragamuffin...

El distinguido hombre, protector del alma de la joven, permaneció al otro lado de la puerta apoyando su espalda contra la áspera y oscura madera que lo separaba de la persona que más estimaba, no pudo evitar viajar al pasado cuando encontró el cuerpo moribundo de Lenore pálido y casi sin alma que proteger… en el doloroso recuerdo aun podía escuchar la voz de la joven quebrantada clamando con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban por solo una persona casi al borde del abismo de la inconsciencia maldita que se lleva la mente de los ilusos enamorados que caen en sus garras desvanecedoras diciendo con un hilo de voz:

"Ragamuffin!"

La pena y la angustia se apodero de Taxidermio quien llevándose sus dedos a su cien trato de recuperarse y recobrar la compostura ya que él era un hombre de etiqueta que a pesar de estar en contacto con su lado sentimental y paternal gracias a la presencia de Lenore nunca dejaba que su lado de hombre noble y educado se escapara, aunque no había nadie a quien mostrarle sus buenos modales siempre estaría firme, ante todo. Pero aun así ese recuerdo le rompía el corazón cada vez que ese querubín de ojos celestes le habría esa puerta con su llave de bronce, llave que solo ella poseía debido al gran amor que Taxidermio le sentía.

Luego de despejarse bajó al primer piso donde se dio cuenta del desastre que había dejado Lenore, dio un largo y profundo suspiro de resignación y comenzó a guardar los juguetes que con tanta determinación había ordenado anteriormente en el cajón de la chica, estaba en eso tranquilo y sin disturbios de cualquier tipo cuando de repente se oyó un ruido ensordecedor proveniente de la entrada como si alguien hubiera golpeado con una furia de tamaños apocalípticos el suelo del pórtico. Esperó largo rato aguardando una repetición del sonido tenebroso a punto de correr desafiantemente a buscar una de sus escopetas pero no escucho nada, solo el vuelo de las aves teñidas de negro oscuro y sus graznidos provenientes de las profundidades del bosque, se dirigió a la puerta la grande y majestuosa separación de su mundo con el de la realidad alterna, no era de sorprenderle al hombre que algún niño curioso ignorando los carteles de advertencia hubiera cruzado el bosque para visitar la famosa "mansión maldita" debido a los desafíos de sus necios amigos.

Giró la perilla dorada y fría para abrir la puerta y ahuyentar lo que fuera que estuviera allí como siempre le ocurría en su diario vivir, pero antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier movimiento se percató, tras dar una ligera mirada a la alfombra de la entrada, que una mancha roja y burbujeante se asomaba por debajo de la madera a través de la ranura rectangular de la puerta. La mirada de Taxidermio de tener una curiosidad neutra se transformó en una de terror, petrificado por completo y con la piel blanca como papel observó la escena sin moverse… no pasó ni siquiera un segundo y sin pensarlo dos veces Taxidermio abrió la puerta para encontrarse con el cuerpo de Ragamuffin tirado en el suelo rodeado por un charco de sangre que iba en aumento. El iluso quedó impresionado por el estado en que el vampiro volvía y, aunque suene cruel, sintió un peculiar deseo de reírse a carcajadas de él ya que le parecía "curioso" que un vampiro tan peligroso e intimidante como Ragamuffin quedara de esa manera, pero obviamente solo se limitó, como era debido de un caballero, a dar un simple quejido de parte de sus pulmones. Al ver que el joven comenzaba a caer en la inconsciencia debido a la falta de sangre, lo arrastró dentro de la casa como pudo dejándolo estirado en el sillón mientras iba en busca de sus aparatos médicos para detener la enorme hemorragia que el vampiro tenía en el pecho.

Después de un largo y tedioso trabajo logró "sanar" la enorme herida la cual no era un simple corte que cualquier muchacho se haría en sus torpes andanzas. Cansado y empapado en yodo y sangre llevó al vampiro de nuevo a la misma habitación de antes donde había ocurrido el extraño y desagradable encuentro con Lenore por primera vez y le cambió los vendajes por unos nuevos. No demoró mucho, tenía bastantes habilidades para ese tipo de trabajo incluso podría hacer un excelente trabajo con la mente completamente cansada si se lo determinaba. Luego de haber terminado se dirigió al baño para limpiarse las manchas de sangre que tenía en su camisa, podríamos decir que Taxidermio tenía una ligera obsesión con la limpieza y la perfección así que como se puede esperar no disfrutó mucho "la actividad".

Mientras Taxidermio creaba una especie de líquido reponedor para el pobre muchacho en su habitación Lenore se encontraba curiosa apegada a su puerta esperando a que las pisadas de su querido Taxidermio se alejaran, cuando estuvo segura de que el pasillo estuviera despejado se escabulló al cuarto de Ragamuffin. Una vez frente a la puerta posó su oído en la madera esperando que algún sonido se asomara… nada… "ha de estar durmiendo" pensó la chica quién también se imaginó al muchacho descansando entre las sabanas, que sensación más extraña le dejaba eso; como si pensar solo en su rostro le robará los latidos de su pobre corazón… no lograba comprenderlo en su mundo vacío.

Abrió la puerta y encontró al vampiro con las manos empapadas de un tinte rojo carmesí y con un semblante tan serio y concentrado que provocó en Lenore un ligero escalofrío en su espalda, pero al observarlo más de cerca parecía que también su rostro poseía una pizca de dolor y al acercarse más se dio cuenta que Ragamuffin con gran determinación y ansia se arrancaba los hilos de la herida que tan pacientemente Taxidermio había cocido. Tragando saliva y esperando que no ocurriera lo mismo que la noche anterior se acercó a un lado de la cama y le colocó a Ragamuffin el peluche en su regazo que aún conservaba en sus manos como una forma de atraer la atención del muchacho y hacer que esos hermosos ojos rojos suyos se encontraran con los celestes de ella.

Ragamuffin se detuvo al ver a la chica a su lado con las manos casi escondidas de él, levantó su rostro intuyendo que Lenore estaba al borde de enloquecer si no lo hacía, se acercó a ella tentadoramente al punto en que sus narices casi rosaban, como una tortura o un castigo por ser la provocadora de sus pasiones humanas.

-Vete, estoy ocupado…- sus labios pronunciaron casi como un ronroneo, Lenore creyó que se desmayaría, su mente daba miles de vueltas estúpidas y las palabras de Ragamuffin rebotaban en todas las esquinas de su ser como un latido incesante. Lenore sabía que él estaba molesto de que ella no hubiera caído en sus trucos anteriores y menos en su hambre insaciable. Cerró los ojos por un segundo tratando de aguantar la sensación tan extraña que le habían producido las palabras del vampiro y levantando la mirada le clavó sus ojos al chico desafiante indicándole a éste que no se iría.

Por otro lado, Ragamuffin estaba derritiéndose por dentro, de alguna manera sabía que ella no se iría pues sentía que la conocía lo suficiente casi por siglos, pero quería que ella se fuera, no quería admitir que la presencia de la chica hacía que su vetusta alma se asomara al mundo real con todos sus sentimientos humanos reunidos en un tumulto incomprensible y peor aún que sus heridas fueran culpa de ellos. No le agradaba verse así, tan débil y humano por una joven que apenas conocía y que aparentemente le había robado el corazón desde el primer momento en que se conocieron.

Siguió sacándose los hilos como si Lenore no estuviera ahí y sin importarle que por cada punto que se sacaba el dolor aumentaba. Ella siguió a un lado de la cama sin saber qué hacer para que Ragamuffin la notara mientras que él seguía con su tarea aparentemente dolorosa.

Finalmente terminó de sacarse los hilos de su pecho y decidido a no dejar marca de debilidad estiro uno de sus brazos para poder seguir atrás, la estaca definitivamente había sido enterrada con "mucha violencia y determinación"; pero al momento de doblar el brazo y tratar de conectar su mano con su espalda su pecho recibió una punzada que lo obligó a encogerse y retorcerse del dolor por unos segundos… la terquedad del vampiro no quiso retroceder, siguió intentando alcanzarse la espalda con los mismos resultados. Estaba tan inmerso en lo que hacía que no se dio cuenta que la mano de Lenore comenzó a acariciar su espalda como una novia acaricia a su esposo de manera consoladora.

\- Yo lo hare por ti si quieres…- dijo Lenore con un susurro arrullador casi a punto de besar su hombro, Ragamuffin sorprendido no dijo palabra alguna solo se inmutó a moverse de forma que la joven hiciera lo que el planeaba. Asombrado por la transformación pacífica y a la vez tan extremadamente tentadora de ella le comenzó a hervir la sangre, pero todo esto se vio interrumpido por los dolores que la herida ahora siendo abierta le producía. A pesar de la satisfactoria sensación que las momentáneas caricias de Lenore hacían para aliviar el dolor éste seguía aumentando tanto que tuvo que pedirle a ella que se detuviera.

\- ¿Qué sucede? – Lenore intento mirar a Ragamuffin, pero éste esquivó su mirada para evitar que supiera sobre sus quejidos ahogados y sus labios a punto de explotar por la presión que sus propios dientes producían.

\- Creo… que debes irte ya. – en la mente del vampiro había un rechazo a aceptar el hecho de que estaba débil. Comenzó a sentir frío, su cuerpo en esos momentos era incapaz de regenerarse como usualmente lo hacía, pero aun así no quiso aceptar la ayuda de la que provocaba tanto nerviosismo en su corazón, guardó todos esos dolores lo mejor que pudo y trato de controlar los espasmos de frío con pocos resultados.

-Tienes frio. - la voz de Lenore sonaba preocupada, sabía cuánto sufría Ragamuffin e incluso aunque sonara extraño llego a sentir por un momento su dolor como si tuvieran un vínculo demasiado fuerte y a la vez invisible.

-Ya te dije que estoy bien, puedo cuidarme solo.- Ragamuffin trató de apartarla casi con furia pero ella estaba decidida a hacer cualquier cosa para que él no sufriera y menos que se apartara de ella, sabía que su naturaleza agresiva podría matarla en cualquier momento y tomar su alma como si fuera un pedazo de nube en el cielo pero eso no la detuvo de recibir lo que ella creía… no, sabía que era suyo… lo que por derecho y ley se le había presentado casi como un regalo esa noche sangrienta donde lo encontró rodeado por una multitud, era suyo y de nadie más.

Lo abrazó tiernamente por la espalda intentando regalarle de su calor, al principio fue difícil debido a los brazos que intentaban separarla, pero luego de un momento fueron cediendo al agarre de ella. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la chica al sentir la fría piel de Ragamuffin, "¡No lo hagas Lenore sabes que te puede asesinar!" decía su consciencia, pero ella quería seguir más allá del peligro mismo y sentir lo que su cuerpo y alma no habían sentido nunca.

El chico no supo que hacer, la perplejidad era poca ante el sentimiento que lo embargaba, su corazón se exasperaba por salir de su pecho y el calor le arrebataba cada pizca de frío que su cuerpo anteriormente tenía, ese calor que Lenore con tanto ahínco comenzó a esparcir por los rincones de su alma. Una chispa en su mente, una imagen… si, algo sucedió que lo motivó a abrazar a ese pequeño cuerpo que lo acorralaba casi desesperadamente a una imagen que le recordaba a ella… ¿Quién era ella? No lo sabía aún, pero quería saberlo, la incertidumbre, la duda e incluso el miedo se apoderaron del vampiro quien ahora casi con lágrimas en los ojos sostenía a Lenore entre sus brazos, "Que llenura, que calidez tan agradable…"

Los dos permanecieron en esa posición sin decir palabra alguna, no era necesario pues sobraría cualquier cosa, con solo mirarse mutuamente lo entendían con claridad. Que sus corazones se estaban juntando.

Ragamuffin sentía deseos de protegerla de cualquier mal como si Lenore hubiera sido suya desde el principio de todo, incluso antes de conocerse en el pueblo. ¿Qué era esa sensación de posesión entre ellos? Ya no importaba. Embobado por la esencia de la chica y olvidando completamente quien era y el dolor que inundaba su pecho Ragamuffin se dio vuelta encarando a la chica y hundió su rostro delicadamente en los rizos de la chica como si fueran hilos de seda antiguos queriendo despertar un vetusto recuerdo que tan ansiosamente quería recuperar, un recuerdo que sabía… era de ella.

Ella entendiendo la angustia de su amado detuvo el candado que formo con sus brazos en la espalda de Ragamuffin para luego resguardarse en los de él y cerró sus ojos para absorber ese momento por siglos mientras escuchaba los latidos de sus corazones que entremezclaban sus ritmos como una danza nocturna apasionada.

La vida corría entre ellos como nunca, parecía que el tiempo se había detenido, nada importaba ya… una de las manos de Ragamuffin obligó a Lenore a levantar su rostro y posar sus bellos ojos húmedos de su alma celestina con los suyos. Su semblante era serio, casi frío, pero Lenore sabía que su confusión se desbordada y también sus emociones tanto como las de ella.

"No lo comprendo… pero prefiero arriesgarme, quiero sentir… de nuevo" sin darse cuenta Lenore se vio enredada en los labios de Ragamuffin, al parecer el deseo de él fue tanto que su velocidad superó a la de ella haciendo ilusa su visión. El agarre que la mantenía ahora era demasiado fuerte casi animal, comenzó a sentir miedo y quiso romper el beso… pero algo dentro de ella la obligó a continuar. Posó sus dos manos en la cara de Ragamuffin y transformó ese beso apasionado e infantil a uno tranquilo y suave, quería que saboreara su amor de una manera humana que solo ella comprendía. Ragamuffin siguió el ritmo de ella rodeándola con sus enormes brazos y apegándola contra su cuerpo dejó que Lenore tomara parte de su juego de caricias, le comenzó a gustar la forma en que ella le besaba, parecía como si sus labios fueran una brisa primaveral rozando su rostro una y otra vez… fue casi eterno.

De repente el manojo de la puerta comenzó a girar y ésta se abrió entrando Taxidermio mientras se secaba las manos con un paño ordinario. Le requirió un poco más de su compostura habitual para poder hablar correctamente debido a la escena que alcanzo a ver.

\- ¡Ahem! Disculpen por interrumpir, pero… señorita Lenore usted debería estar en su cuarto, aún el señor necesita descansar y ser atendido nuevamente. - dijo Taxidermio un tanto molesto por lo que estaba viendo.

Lenore se separó avergonzada de Ragamuffin y solo se inmutó en salir con paso apresurado del cuarto fingiendo que nada había pasado y cubriendo su boca como si el beso intentara escaparse, aunque la verdad era bastante dudosa el no pensar en nada al ver tan comprometedora escena de dos jóvenes besándose como si se terminara el mundo. Taxidermio con mucha calma esperó a que la niña saliera y saco de un mueble unos vendajes nuevos e hilo para poder tratar de nuevo la herida de Ragamuffin quien solo miraba la puerta como si todo hubiera sido un sueño fantasmal mientras en su interior todo parecía encendido de una llama que no se consumía con nada, sus pensamientos viajaban como si no tuvieran rumbo, nada parecía tener sentido para él. ¿Desde cuándo que él era capaz de besar a alguien, así como si esos labios le pertenecieran siendo que apenas la conocía? Le parecía tan extraño que ella cambiara tanto su actitud frente a él…

\- Es como un gato…- Ragamuffin saltó al oír la elegante y seria voz de Taxidermio quien se encontraba frente a él observando el daño.

\- ¿Gato? - se atrevió a responder mientras guiaba sus ojos con curiosidad y cautela a su nuevo médico de cabecera en espera de una aclaración.

\- Oh… usted sabe, los gatos al estar frente a un individuo que sabe le dará lo que necesite para ser feliz se acercará más a él transformando su personalidad y dejando ver como es realmente sin ni siquiera darse cuenta. La señorita Lenore ha tenido unos cambios bastante bruscos cuando se trata de usted, de ahí la comparación. - Taxidermio al decir esto miró de reojo a Ragamuffin pues entendía perfectamente lo que ocurría entre él y Lenore, lo que en el fondo le traía un peculiar temor y preocupación por su "ahijada".

Ragamuffin intento no hacer ningún gesto sospechoso, sabía muy bien que su presencia en esa casa podría ser muy agradable para Lenore, pero para Taxidermio no lo era tanto como esperaba… después de todo era Taxidermio quien la protegía de viles criaturas como él. Miró hacía otra dirección consternado al pensar en lo desagradable que se podría sentir en ese momento el hombre que estaba al frente suyo. Taxidermio captando la actitud de Ragamuffin no quiso insistir más y cambio el tema de conversación a uno digamos "más apetecible".

-No debe ser saludable para un vigoroso vampiro como usted el exponerse a ésta clase de peligros, puede quedar con secuelas graves, su cuerpo aún no está acostumbrado del todo a su condición animal. Y a parte de todo esto, me preocupa que la señorita Lenore se involucre en temas como éstos pues sé que tanto para mí como para usted ella significa mucho para nosotros. - la voz de Taxidermio fue bastante seria y profesional al decir todo esto mientras se levantaba del costado de la cama. Ragamuffin lo observaba calladamente mientras se levantaba… ¿Cómo sabía tanto de él? Empezó a desesperarse, el hecho de que ese hombre supiera más de él lo empezó a enfadar y más aún el hecho de que su tono de voz sonara posesivo cuando hablaba de Lenore. Ella era de él y de nadie más.

-No me subestime… yo puedo perfectamente protegerme a mí y a…a…- pero antes de terminar la frase su cuerpo débil no resistió más y cayó desmayado sobre las sabanas aterciopeladas completamente aturdido por la falta de sangre.

Taxidermio observó el cuerpo del muchacho por un rato, sabía que estaba enfadado con él, la posesión que aparentemente sentía por Lenore era entendible lo comprendía muy bien. Se resignó ante este pensamiento, sabía que algún día llegaría el día que volvería a su vida, pero aún no era suficiente como para protegerla… aún esto no terminaba. "Aun no entiendo cómo pudiste seguir viviendo después de lo que pasó… pero ahora que estás aquí y vivo no decepciones a Lenore, eres lo único que tiene ahora." Su mente repasaba una y otra vez este pensamiento, temía por la vida de Lenore.

El científico dejo una taza con un líquido carmesí y brillante en una cómoda al lado del dormido y salió por la puerta con un aire penoso y meditativo, pero antes de poder cerrar la puerta del todo alcanzó a escuchar un susurro casi imperceptible de la boca del joven.

\- Lenore…

La voz de Ragamuffin retumbó en el oído de Taxidermio como una tortuosa tormenta, no pudo evitar pensar en todas las cosas por las que había tenido que pasar para evitar que todo esto pasara. Pero la vida le había dado un regalo a Lenore y el destino había hablado desde antes, se pertenecían el uno al otro y nada podía cambiarlo ni siquiera él. Ahora debía enfrentarse a este nuevo desafío y rogar a Dios que todo saliera bien.

"De verdad que lo subestimé…"


	5. Máscaras

_**“Las cosas no son lo que parecen y menos las personas,**_  
 _ **es una lección que debí aprender de mala manera…**_  
 _ **Máscaras de todo tipo comienzan a caerse y un horrible pasado**_  
 _ **se está atreviendo a emerger”**_  


La puerta se cerró con un golpe violento y rápido, su corazón latía como si dentro hubiera millones de canarios tratando de salir volando todos a la vez, no lograba comprender la magnitud de la situación ni porqué había hecho todo aquello… porqué su mirada y su actitud eran tan distintas frente a esa escultura escarlata, era como si otra persona hubiera actuado dentro de ella por su propia cuenta confundiéndola a propósito.

-Yo, lo besé – se dijo Lenore a sí misma entre medio de jadeos de nerviosismo y ansiedad; se tocó los labios y cerro sus ojos rememorando en su mente como sus manos acariciaron esa pálida y fría piel, como sus dedos se enredaron en los suaves y negros cabellos azabache de aquel joven. Tener en sus brazos a ese hombre que la logro cautivar y como el sabor a miel de sus besos la embriagaban lentamente hasta llegar al paraíso que tanto deseaba ver… una victoria, un triunfo por aquella satisfacción que muchas mujeres pudieron haber probado con el solo resultado de la muerte. “¿Qué haces Lenore? Ni siquiera lo conoces…” podía escuchar a su conciencia advertirle del peligro de su pasión. – Lo sé, es solo que… aun así cuando lo sentí rodeándome de a poco ese sentimiento me produjo algo… familiar… algo que conocía y que extrañaba.

                Paso el tiempo como si fueran segundos y Lenore aún seguía en su cuarto pensando, tratando de asimilar lo ocurrido. La tarde se alzó, llamando a su naturaleza a brillar como nunca en el bosque, la joven al fin salió de sus pensamientos recobrando fuerzas suficientes para salir de su habitación.

 Se vistió con una hermosa jardinera color almendra y bordados blancos que Taxidermio le había regalado hace unas semanas y salió de la mansión con un canasto lleno de flores jóvenes, se dirigió a su sitio preferido al lado del rio donde crecían unas hermosas rosas azules y blancas que ella misma se había dedicado a cuidar y se sentó al lado de ellas para plantar las que había llevado y arreglarlas. En su mundo de fantasía y de liberación Lenore podía calmarse y poder meditar sobre su vida, las flores le recordaban a su nueva oportunidad de vida que si bien no era perfecta seguía siendo una vida nueva de la cual podía disfrutar con las personas que amaba. AMOR… ella aun no sabía su significado pero tenia fe en que pronto lo entendería.

Por otra parte Ragamuffin se despertaba recién de un sueño sin visión, esos que no son ni siquiera pesadillas pero que te dejan una angustia y un terror en el corazón difícil de borrar, como un recuerdo vago de una vida que nunca existió y que su mente se la arrebata de forma burlona al despertar dejando solo los desagradables murciélagos de incertidumbre. La sensación recorría la humanidad del joven desgraciado como una bilis oscura y pegajosa quemando cada rincón de su pensamiento “¿Qué está pasándome?”.

Trató de levantarse pero el dolor de su pecho aún lo superaba y lo obligó a quedarse recostado en la cama; no le gustaba estar en esa forma, como una criatura patética e indefensa casi un humano gastando su energía y oxigeno tratando de salir de encima de las sabanas blancas. La impotencia y el orgullo le hacían burbujear la sangre llegando incluso a ahogarlo cerrando sus pulmones, no había opción mas que resignarse y quedarse solo con sus pensamientos. Miró hacia la puerta resignado, tendido en la cama a peso muerto, como anhelaba dejarse morir sin saber la razón su cuerpo comenzó a darse por vencido y un hambre de todo le invadió hasta el más pequeño rincón de su cabeza, sintió una pequeña presión en su cien y una peculiar quemazón en sus ojos… una lagrima quería salir y desesperado abrió los ojos de forma violenta y desvió su mirada del techo hacia el costado, solo había sido un momento de debilidad nada más.

Todos sus pensamientos se concentraron en una pequeña taza de porcelana puesta en el mueble a su lado. Lo veía venir… los pequeños y delicados músculos de sus pupilas comenzando a dilatarse de un rojo oscuro, ojos abiertos como platos, su garganta secándose de a poco y un cuchillo raspando las paredes de sus pulmones impidiéndole respirar; esa reacción tan familiar y armoniosa. La sangre estaba servida.

Temblando de placer y ansiedad, Ragamuffin estiro su brazo alcanzando con una desesperación extrema esa copa brillante y esplendida conteniendo el tan anhelado elixir que hacía corroer hasta los más finos rincones de su cordura y en un segundo se lo tomó recobrando la energía suficiente para poder sentarse en esa maldita cama. Pero al momento de haber terminado dejando la copa vacía entre sus dedos, y de que la última gota de néctar bajara por su garganta recobró una imagen en sus enredados pensamientos de una pesadilla momentánea que hace mucho creyó haberla olvidado en las esquinas más oscuras de su mente. Como si fuera una fotografía antigua llena de colores grises y cafés embarrados de recuerdos marchitos, vio sus manos bañadas de lo que anhelaba tanto y a sus pies con una mirada de completo terror y dolor una chica gimiendo y tratando de decir su nombre con solo el resultado de sonidos burbujeantes de sangre provenientes de su boca, y sus ojos… los más bellos que jamás había visto derramaban lagrimas llenas de que… ¿Soledad? ¿Angustia? ¿Miedo? No, no era eso… lloraba por amor, sufría y moría por ello.

Permaneció sentado por lo que habrían sido unos cinco minutos en silencio, esperando a que la pesadilla se fuera de su cabeza, con los ojos fijos al suelo y el rostro gacho le rogaba a Dios que no lo castigara más con esos demonios disfrazados de imágenes, demonios de un pasado que no recordaba, de una vida que no quería averiguar ni saber de ella. Y como una respuesta divina, escucho el sonido más hermoso que sus oídos alguna vez pudieran haber percibido.

Provenía del patio de la mansión, como un trinar de pajarillos en la mañana que te despiertan juguetones, se asomó por la ventanilla de su habitación para captarlo mejor y cubrir su mente con aquella hermosa melodía y encontró a Lenore cantando una tonada de cuna mientras acicalaba y cuidaba de las rosas. La imagen que emanaba era maravillosa, como salido de un lienzo recién pintado, ella con las manos descubiertas hasta sus codos hacía sus labores arrodillada en el tierno césped con un vestido simple cubierto con un delantal un tanto desaliñado pero que hacía que sus perfecciones resaltaran. Su rostro era pacifico, su piel parecía tener un tono frío pero para Ragamuffin era del color perfecto aun sabiendo que la joven no tenía ningún atisbo de vida. Con un movimiento cuidadoso y tratando de no mancharse el rostro, Lenore ajustó su dorada cabellera enroscándolo en su nuca; Ragamuffin sin darse cuenta comenzó a observarla… cada movimiento, cada mueca, cada respiro que hacía le parecía una obra de arte, algo que valía millares de tesoros ver.

No lo entendía, no comprendía que ocurría, un calor en su corazón luego se transformó en un fuego que se extendió por todo su ser, no le hacía daño pero lo dejaba adicto de más. El sentimiento lo intrigaba, detenidamente se esparcía por su ser transformando su aura en un bello paisaje… ¿Cómo explicar tan bella sinfonía de colores y emociones? Ya no era una bestia, ya no era ese monstruo que por años se había acostumbrado a ver en los ojos de sus víctimas… “Ella me hizo de nuevo” pensaba, que con la armoniosa mirada de la ilusa podía creer que todavía tenía una esperanza para su alma negra. No era un monstruo, sino que un hombre que podía protegerla, observarla, acariciarla, poseerla y besarla, con solo sentir que ella respiraba.

Pero… nada tan hermoso dura para siempre…

Despertó del trance bruscamente como si alguien lo enganchara desde un abismo oscuro y sin vida para mostrarle la cruda realidad, analizo la situación en la que se vio inmerso y se alejó de la ventana casi a tropezones como si hubiera visto un fantasma. “Solo fue un momento de debilidad nada más”.

¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Que sucedió?, ¿Porque sucedió?, etc. Fueron las palabras que una y otra vez apuñalaban su cabeza, destrozando aquel bello sentimiento que por unos segundos habían llenado de vida a su corazón. Sin poder entender nada en absoluto y con la garganta apretada salió de la habitación y cruzó el pasillo polvoriento velozmente y tratando de evitar cualquier distractor posible, sabía muy bien lo que le producía la presencia de Lenore y aún mucho más el hecho de que su cuerpo había rozado prácticamente cada rincón de esa casa, su aroma dulce y embriagante. Trataba de ignorar las razones de su atracción extrema a aquella criatura y el deseo incontrolable que le generaba, así que aguantó la respiración e incluso mantuvo por unos segundos los ojos cerrados y su mente en blanco y callada evitando cualquier pensamiento, señal de ella o algún susurro de su inconsciente. Llegó a unas escaleras que daban al vestíbulo principal, se impresionó con la hermosa decoración de la casa, platería fina llena de detalles precisos además de las bellas flores que adornaban la mayoría de sus rincones y mesones. “Han de ser obra de ella” pensó y una vaga imagen de Lenore colocando flores se cruzó como una estrella fugaz por sus pensamientos para terminar en el lago del olvido. Caminó por la gran alfombra que se extendía majestuosa hasta la entrada y antes de poder tocar siquiera la perilla, una voz elegante y fina le llamó desde una esquina oscura de la habitación.

-¿Ya se va usted, tan pronto?- Ragamuffin sintió un escalofrió recorrer su estresada espalda, giró su cabeza hacía dónde provenía la voz y vio a Taxidermio salir de entre las sombras como si fuera la misma muerte llegando para tomar su condenada alma, parado con un semblante y postura desafiante pero a la vez cortés con un libro viejo bajo su brazo que mostraba en su tapa letras doradas entre el polvo que dejaban leer “El manuscrito de Voynich” mientras que sostenía una copa de vino añejo con la mano que le sobraba.

-Aprecio la generosidad y la atención que me han dado, pero no puedo permanecer más aquí…- dijo el vampiro casi escupiendo las palabras, la sola presencia de Taxidermio le daba un mal sabor de boca. Sabía que si se quedaba por más tiempo ahí las cosas no saldrían demasiado bien.

El hombre tranquilamente se dirigió a un cuarto que por lo que aparentaba debía ser una biblioteca, sin antes detenerse y mirar al muchacho quien aún permanecía de pie que lo miraba esperando cualquier desafío o solamente el consentimiento de que estaba bien que se fuera. Pero lo sorprendió con la guardia baja con solo unas simples palabras.

\- ¿Acaso no viene? Le aseguro que la conversación que entable con usted no será de manera bélica hacia su persona. - Las humildes y suaves palabras de Taxidermio lograron convencer al vampiro quien con cautela lo siguió al enorme salón empapelado con libros de todas las clases y tamaños. Taxidermio se sentó frente a una mesa dejando con un elegante movimiento el libro que sostenía en su regazo, y como si de repente se hubiera zafado de una idea miró a Ragamuffin y con una mano le indicó una silla que pequeña y cómoda se ubicaba frente a él.

Juguetonamente y con un movimiento de vaivén la copa con el contenido burdeo se movía entre los finos, pero aun así tétricos dedos de Taxidermio mientras sus ojos penetraban a los del joven que con silencio y lentitud se rindió ante la presión y vencido se sentó entre las almohadas de la silla. La biblioteca ahora se encontraba sin ningún sonido, nada en el aire, solo la mirada vacía de aquel hombre amenazándolo y quebrantando su interior…y él tratando con todas sus fuerzas de vencer aquella cosa invisible permaneció sentado con un escalofrío queriendo recorrer su pesada espalda, no le fascinaba el hecho de que la persona que se extendía frente suyo tuviera tanta valentía como para enfrentarse frente a frente de esa manera contra una de las criaturas más peligrosas del siglo. Su atención se centraba solamente en aquella persona que tranquilamente sorbía de su copa sin siquiera quitarle los ojos de encima, un depredador desafiándole eso era… pasó lo que creyó Ragamuffin que fueron horas cuando habían sido solo unos minutos y finalmente Taxidermio habló:

\- ¿Le ha servido la copa que le dejé en su habitación? Supuse de acuerdo a su complexión y su forma de expresar sus… cualidades, que una copa con esa cantidad y calidad de contenido iba a ser suficiente para que pudiera caminar y recomponerse. – Ragamuffin no contestó, no recordaba la copa que tan desesperadamente había tomado antes en aquel cuarto, pero aún más que eso estaba extrañado de que Taxidermio supiera tan bien como alimentar a una criatura como él. El hombre al otro lado de la mesa logró ver la mirada de curiosidad y a la vez de cautela de Ragamuffin al percibir los conocimientos que él con tanta facilidad demostraba sobre su especie. – Lo supuse… su memoria me parece que debe tener algunas lagunas mentales, esa cicatriz que tiene en su cabeza debió significar una gran pérdida de capacidades humanas para usted ¿No es así? Bueno, dudo mucho que recuerde como se la hizo y tampoco es de extrañar que le sea difícil mantener información nueva ¿O me equivoco?

El joven permaneció con la mirada centrada, con un dejo de extrañeza, tal parecía que aquella persona sabía más que él sobre su vida. No quería aquello, su único deseo era mantenerse incognito como un secreto del cual nadie debe saber nunca, pero a la vez surgió una ansiedad desconocida para él… un anhelo de saber quién había sido en su vida pasada, un anhelo que podía ser saciado fácilmente por aquella persona que sin expresión alguna se exhibía ante sus ojos vacíos. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar rápidamente, eufórico y tratando de mantenerse en calma enterró esa pizca de emoción debajo de la tierra oscura y se dirigió seriamente a Taxidermio con el semblante más amenazante que pudo crear.

\- ¿Qué sabes tú de mí? ¡NADA! Tú solamente intentas hacer que te tenga miedo, haces creer que sabes mucho de mí, pero nada de eso es verdad. Yo ni siquiera te conozco, y ni me interesa hacerlo, no eres más que un humano inservible tratando de aprovecharse de esa pobre chica. Ni siquiera debería estar aquí en primer lugar, malgasto mi tiempo con alguien como tú, agradezco la hospitalidad que me dieron, pero realmente no la necesito.

                Decidido y con su orgullo intacto se levantó para salir lo más rápido posible de ahí, no quería recibir algún tipo de golpe o peor… que se encontrara con Lenore. Estaba casi cruzando el dintel de la puerta, pero Taxidermio lo detuvo “La muerte lo ha visitado en sus sueños, ¿Cierto?” … el silencio se apoderó del cuarto, Ragamuffin se quedó paralizado en la puerta con los ojos fijos, su respiración cortada y sin decir palabra alguna.

\- Los recuerdos… están volviendo a usted. Imágenes de un horrible asesinato, su rostro no se borra de su mente, aunque intente con todas sus fuerzas de enterrarlo de nuevo. Se lo advierto, si lo sigue reprimiendo y evitando esos recuerdos nunca encontrará la respuesta a sus interrogantes… Sobre el humano que alguna vez fue. – Las palabras de Taxidermio llegaron como una navaja fría en el pecho del joven. Sabía más de lo que pensaba. Se mantuvo de pie sin moverse y con la consciencia llena de escenas de aquel sueño, no quería creer que eran recuerdo de su vida ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo su vida había sido tan maldecida?

\- Sé que quiere respuestas de su pasado señor Ragamuffin, que tiene una culpa en su interior que no logra sacar ni con todas las almas puras que absorba y sé que el probar de una gota de sangre ahora no es tan placentero como lo era antes. – El distinguido logró observar que Ragamuffin se encogía en su propia agonía y que poco a poco su cabeza se agachaba en señal de completa sumisión y confusión, afirmando completamente lo que él le decía. De repente y con un movimiento lento el vampiro dio vuelta su rostro haciendo frente a su aterradora mirada y con una voz quebrada se dirigió a él.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso? Tú no sabes nada, tú no tienes idea de quién soy y de mi pasado… No te interesa, no sacas nada con saber ¿Y que si soñé con alguien muriéndose? Pudo haber sido cualquiera, soy un asesino yo mato por diversión… ¡MI VIDA NO TE INCUMBE MALDITA SEA!

Las manos blancas del muchacho se enterraban en su propia carne mientras le gritaba a Taxidermio, transformados en dos puños rojos de ira y sus ojos destilaban fuego desafiando al hombre que con tanta confianza y desinterés revelaba cosas de su inconsciente de las cuales ni siquiera él se había percatado. Taxidermio solo se limitó a sonreír, aquel show no eran más que tonterías para él y no le intimidaban ni un poco.

\- Escuche, yo sé que es lo que quiere, pero no lo conseguirá de esa manera créame, tengo más experiencia en todo esto de lo que usted cree. Y no soy un simple humano tampoco. – Taxidermio al fin desvió su mirada mientras le decía todo esto y al finalizar se levantó tranquilamente y desinteresado para ir a dejar su libro a uno de los muchos estantes que cubrían las paredes de la habitación.

\- No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué me ayudas si me odias tanto? Si es verdad que conoces lo que quiero, entonces porque no me dejas estar junto a ella, me temes y lo sabes. Lenore tampoco es humana y ella quiere tomar sus propias decisiones. Tú lo sabes lo viste con tus propios ojos, ella me desea y no puedes evitarlo. -  Ragamuffin al terminar de hablar se arrepintió de lo que había dicho, era muy probable que después de eso Taxidermio lo quisiera decapitar ahí mismo. Pero ya estaba al borde de su paciencia, si bien Taxidermio se mostraba muy cortés con los demás con él era un hombre completamente cínico y horrible y además sabía que de esa manera podía salir de la casa y que nunca más podría volver… pero también en el fondo de su corazón oscuro un dolor amenazaba con romper su interior, no quería dejar a Lenore.

                Taxidermio se detuvo y levantó la mirada para ver al vampiro con claridad, claro que estaba enfadado, se le notaba en sus deslumbrantes pupilas dilatadas de carmesí. Dio unos cuantos pasos para dejar su copa vacía en la mesa y otros más para acercarse y estar más cerca, un pequeño suspiro salió de sus pulmones demostrando su aburrimiento.

\- Pues sí, es verdad, lo aborrezco más que a cualquier cosa… de hecho me encantaría en este momento tomar una de mis escopetas y dispararle directo entre sus ojos sin pensarlo dos veces, me ahorraría uno de mis cuantos problemas. Pero debo ser caballeroso con las visitas. – Una diminuta sonrisa resentida se formó en el rostro impávido de Taxidermio la cual hizo que la espalda del muchacho se erizara por completo. Este permaneció firme en su lugar mientras veía como la máscara de bondad y compostura se caía del rostro de aquel escalofriante hombre dejando ver sus verdaderas intenciones y deseos.

\- Pero en una cosa se equivoca… yo no estoy tratando por ningún medio en ayudarlo, yo ayudo a mi ahijada Lenore, no soy tan necio como para pensar en ayudar a una criatura tan detestable como usted y tampoco soy tan necio como para darme cuenta lo que ocurre entre ustedes dos… y que ocurrió…

                El ambiente en la sala se volvió agrio, Ragamuffin podía sentir con detalle el odio que emanaba de Taxidermio, no podía encontrar palabras para describirlo sentía como si todas sus defensas se hubieran caído frente a las raspantes palabras de ese hombre que con tanto anhelo quería verlo muerto. “No seas estúpido Ragamuffin, es solo un humano y tú eres la criatura más peligrosa de los alrededores, le podrías romper el cuello con una mano si quisieras, él debería tenerte miedo no tú. ¡Enfréntalo pedazo de imbécil!” pensó Ragamuffin al percibir la hostilidad de Taxidermio en las partículas del aire, entonces decidió hablar antes de que cualquier cosa pasara.

\- ¿Eso acaso es una amenaza? - pronunció el joven casi en un tono burlesco, si nadie se había atrevido a hacerle frente al vampiro entonces aquella persona no sería la excepción.

                Todo pasó muy rápido, como una estrella fugaz cruzando el cielo o la pequeña luciérnaga que brinca en la oscuridad para luego esconderse de las sombras, Ragamuffin nunca supo cómo de estar parado como una estatua en la puerta paso a ser una presa entre las temibles garras de un depredador que con una filosa navaja le amenazaba con cortarle el cuello. Taxidermio de un momento a otro estaba con el vampiro entre sus manos acorralándolo fuertemente contra la pared sus ojos inexpresivos como las de un muerto perforaban la visión del otro y su agarre firme como el de un halcón se enterraba en la dura piel de Ragamuffin. Acercó su rostro hasta estar seguro de que sus palabras fueran oídas por su prisionero.

\- Esto no es un juego ni tampoco una amenaza, es una advertencia. Yo no lo ayudare… si veo que Lenore está en peligro haré cualquier cosa para que esté a salvo incluso si eso implica asesinarlo. Y créame que se cómo hacerlo… No soy un humano cualquiera señor Ragamuffin, espero que tenga eso en mente y que se cuide muy bien la espalda. Porque algún día una de mis estacas lo pueden atravesar.

                La mano que sostenía a Ragamuffin se soltó de a poco, Taxidermio se alejó de él como si nada hubiera pasado y dejó al vampiro en la habitación aterrado en el suelo. Los pasos de aquel hombre se alejaban, un monstruo que se alimentaba del miedo eso era… Ragamuffin aún seguía sentado en la suave alfombra mirando hacia la nada, con el corazón casi en su mano y con un desgarrador escalofrío recorriendo su espalda como si fueran millones de arañas rasguñando su piel.

“De verdad que lo subestimé…”


	6. Muñeca de Porcelana

**_“La curiosidad es una cualidad que mata,_ **   
**_las cosas comienzan a surgir, secretos y maldiciones_ **   
**_y Lenore pronto se ve como una Muñeca de Porcelana…_ **   
**_atrapada en su propio mundo.”_ **

La luz era como un río de oro puro que limpiaba de a poco sus preocupaciones, el aire bailando y enredándose entre sus cabellos no hacían más que recordarle de su encuentro con aquel bello querubín de rojo zafiro. El día no era maravilloso ni especial, alguna que otra polilla se asomaba y extendía sus alas peludas para esconderse y reposar en su pereza de nuevo, pero quien no soñaría despierto después de haber compartido tan único y precipitado encuentro con el ser que aparentemente le había robado el corazón.

Nada importaba ya, sus rosas la llamaban, una sensación de paz la invadía hasta el más recóndito escondite de su empolvada alma donde todo se olvida y nada interviene salvo uno que otro movimiento no planeado en su rutina, PAZ… decía su mente una y otra vez, que delicia, que manjar. Su jardinería lo era todo para ella, o al menos eso es lo que sentía ahora, no solo porque podía desconectarse del mundo, sino que también podía experimentar y sentir que podía cuidar de algo, darle vida, sentir que otro la necesitaba para vivir… ¿Una madre quizás? Quien sabe, tal vez todo esto era para satisfacer su incognito deseo de ser madre, de ser alguien normal, no lo sabía, no importaba… solo sentía la satisfacción de que podía cuidar de un ser indefenso y brindarle su amor maternal escondido.

El tiempo pasaba y Lenore se hundía más y más en lo que hacía, fascinada en cada pétalo de rosa y colocando cada pizca de concentración y delicadeza en ella acicalaba las corolas aterciopeladas de sus flores una por una.

Su mente estaba vacía, ningún pensamiento… estaba por terminar cuando del rabillo de su ojo pudo ver una rosa que alejada de las demás intentaba sobrevivir pero que el destino y la naturaleza con gran determinación la habían elegido para morir. Lenore no pudo evitar observarla, tan diferente a sus hermanas azules y blancas había decidido embarcarse a la ruina y huir de su vida aferrada a la tierra, ¿Podría ser que Lenore estaría reflejándose en aquella rosa, un hermoso retoño de flor que sin darse cuenta se había echado a morir tan fácilmente? un nudo se formó en su garganta, que pena sintió por sí misma tan débil y cobarde.

Pero cuando se puso a ver un poco mejor y al levantar la rosa se dio cuenta que otra pequeña pero fuerte estaba aferrada a sus raíces, como si intentara mantenerla con vida y sosteniéndola con su propio tallo se alzaba una flameante y vigorosa rosa roja. Lenore extrañada trató de sacarla, pero fue inútil, parecía como si con todas sus fuerzas aquella tenaz rosa escarlata intentaba salvar a su compañera, luego de observarla y meditar en aquellas dos flores un pensamiento cruzó su mente como un fuego fugaz que amenazaba con encender algo mayor en su corazón:

“¿Serás tú mi rosa roja?”

  Esto provocó una sensación de esperanza en su corazón, a pesar de que sabía que el dar por otros le quitaba mucho y el amar era aún peor, aquello la traía sin cuidado, ya no tenía nada que perder… “Si hay alguien que me va a hacer daño y robarme el corazón quiero que esa persona sea Ragamuffin…”

Una armoniosa melodía retumbó de los más recónditos rincones de su alma renaciendo las ganas de vivir de aquella quien se encontraba perdida en una corriente sin fin de pensamientos oscuros; abriéndose paso por sus finos labios un murmullo, luego una voz y después un canto en forma de arrullo salió de su boca sin pensarlo parecida a una tonada para dormir a los desesperanzados… una tibia emoción la inundaba y la llenaba y la sensación de ser amada… No, de amar… ya qué importaba que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos, esto la hacía vivir de nuevo.

Su trabajo estaba terminado, la satisfacción y el sano orgullo se reflejaron con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Recogió su canasto y los restos de flores, ya con todo hecho y sus manos llenas de tierra solo deseaba darse un delicioso y bien merecido baño.

Pero algo desvió por completo su atención, como en un trance Lenore se quedó paralizada mirando a un conejo que de forma curiosa la observaba a la distancia… ambos quedaron inmóviles por unos segundos hasta que el animal aburrido tal y como llegó se fue saltando por entre los matorrales hacía el espeso bosque.

Aquel que conocía a Lenore sabría muy bien cuan curiosa e impulsiva podía llegar a ser, un aspecto que si bien podía ser interesante y muy raro en una joven como ella muchas veces era una desventaja y para Taxidermio un manojo de problemas y agotamiento de su paciencia. La pequeña y esponjosa criatura siguió saltando y técnicamente escapando de los desesperantes y torpes intentos de Lenore para atraparlo, ella estaba decidida en su tarea de atrapar al pobre roedor sin siquiera tener planeado que haría con él luego de hacerlo. Lenore siguió correteando al conejo hasta arrinconarlo frente a una pared de tierra que impedía el paso, emocionada al ver el objeto de su curiosidad frente a ella, se abalanzó sobre el animal sin tener en cuenta su primitiva agilidad y con mucha facilidad el conejo saltó sobre ella para caer en el césped blando. Pero Lenore no se rendía fácil y con un último intento se lanzó de nuevo sobre el conejo, pero algo detuvo bruscamente su salto, una cuerda se enroscó en su tobillo y tirándola hacia atrás quedó colgada de cabeza de un árbol.

Con la cara embarrada y sus manos llenas de lodo trató de zafarse del fuerte amarre que la restringía de tocar el suelo, pero todo intento era inútil, luego de unos minutos de desesperados movimientos torpes de liberarse resultaron todos en fracaso y resignada y cansada se detuvo. Habiendo entendido que no podía salir de ahí sin ayuda optó por lo más obvio: gritar. El sol ya se estaba apagando y nadie se asomaba entre los árboles, las piernas de la pobre muchacha ya estaban entumecidas por el frío y su cabeza le dolía por la incómoda posición en la que estaba, que desdicha… morir de esta forma tan vergonzosa, pensaba una y otra vez ¿Qué dirá Taxidermio? Que decepción.

De repente escuchó un ruido y vio a lo lejos una silueta pasando por entre los árboles, como pudo trató de llamarlo y el sujeto la vio y dirigió su marcha hacia ella, “¡Que alivio! Por fin podré salir de aquí…” Al acercarse su salvador, Lenore pudo ver con claridad que era un joven de no más de 27 años de muy buen aspecto usando un elegante sombrero de copa y una capa que cubría pomposamente sus hombros, hubiera pasado como un joven culto normal de no ser por el enorme y un tanto grotesco parche café que cubría su ojo izquierdo.

Ya cuando el sujeto estaba a una distancia en la que se podía ver perfectamente Lenore se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaba, de cabeza y colgada en un árbol con un vestido que obedecía ciegamente las leyes de la gravedad. En un intento desesperado de mantener la poca dignidad que le quedaba agarró su vestido fuertemente entre sus piernas con una mano sosteniendo toda la tela que sus pequeñas manos podían sostener y con la otra hacia señas al extraño y con rostro angustiado para que se detuviera.

\- Disculpa… ¿Necesita ayuda? – con mucho encanto el joven se sacó su sombrero revelando un hermoso rostro de porcelana, Lenore quedó por unos segundos embobada por el atractivo de aquel extraño, pero rápidamente el rostro de Ragamuffin se formó en su mente y salió del pequeño trance del cual la muchacha se había enredado, como si su mente le hubiera golpeado por si quiera haberse ilusionado con el extraño y su atractivo.

\- No… es decir si, pero…no siento mis piernas y estoy con este estúpido vestido y… el conejo – no pudo terminar la frase y estalló en un patético llanto de niña pequeña, aunque en cierta forma ¿Quién no se sentiría frustrado al punto de llorar frente a una situación tan poco encantadora como esa?

                Tranquilamente el joven se acercó al árbol y con una daga pequeña cortó la cuerda que amarraba la pierna de Lenore sin antes sujetarla delicadamente entre sus brazos para que no cayera, con mucho cuidado la dejó en el suelo y le revisó el pie para asegurarse de que no tenía daños severos, mientras hacía todo esto Lenore lo miraba maravillada de cuanta delicadeza ponía aquel extraño en la tarea como si ella fuera una delicada flor que necesita cuidados.

-  Tiene el tobillo un poco morado… ¿Puede caminar? – titubeando un poco levanto a Lenore en sus pies para que diera unos cuantos pasos, ella logró dar un solo paso para desparramarse en los brazos del muchacho de nuevo, efectivamente los pocos minutos en los que ella había estado de cabeza colgando de su pie fueron suficientes como para dejarle una torcedura en su tobillo. – Parece que esa lesión no te dejará caminar bien, ven conmigo te llevaré a mi casa para vendar tu pie.

\- No lo sé, mi… padre me dijo que no hablara con extraños y menos que los acompañe a sus casas. – Lenore ya sentía los regaños de Taxidermio encima de ella por considerar ir con él, pero a la vez si le dolía su tobillo y necesitaba urgentemente que alguien la asistiera. Miró al joven con ojos suplicantes recibiendo de respuesta una mueca de parte del muchacho, hubo un pequeño silencio y de la nada él se dirigió con una voz tan encantadora que dejo a Lenore totalmente impresionada.

\- Bueno, si es así creo que me debería al menos decirme su nombre ¿O prefiere que la llame Señorita del vestido invertido?

\- M.…me llamo Lenore – su rostro se encendió de un rojo flameante al escuchar el juguetón apodo que le había puesto, haciendo que recordara su anterior situación y como él la había encontrado, sería difícil de olvidar aquello.

\- Lenore… que hermoso nombre, es mi inmenso placer conocerla, usted me puede decir Emerick… ¿Lo ve? Ahora que no somos extraños puede acompañarme para que me encargue de usted. - su larga y gran mano tomó la pequeña y pálida de Lenore y cortésmente la besó en un gesto de caballerosidad, frente a esto Lenore dejó ver una pequeña sonrisa de alago y le permitió que la sujetara para que pudiera apoyarse en su hombro.

\- Esta bien Emerick… acepto su invitación

A pesar de que Lenore sabía que no debía simplemente ir, así como así con un extraño sabiendo también que su “condición” para la impresión de la mayoría de la gente no era normal y muchos se asustaban o a veces incluso la atacaban, y aún con un poco de duda extendió sus brazos para aferrarse del cuello del joven y dejó que éste la llevara a su supuesto hogar.

Mientras el camino conocido para ella se alejaba y los familiares árboles y arbustos se transformaban en una arboleda desconocida la culpa se hacía cada vez más irresistible, ya podía ver el rostro de su querido Taxidermio mirándola acusadoramente y de forma tajante diciéndole “le he dicho mil veces que no se alejara…”, pero todo eso se esfumó cuando sus ojos divisaron una mansión que de un momento a otro apareció frente a ellos.

Los arboles alrededor del edificio hacían parecer que ese enorme lugar no tenía fin, un pequeño estanque yacía a un lado de la entrada reflejando de forma perfecta los movimientos de las copas de los abetos rojizos y de las esponjosas nubes que como crema se extendían en el cielo. Más que una mansión parecía el palacio de un príncipe perdido.

\- Vivo solo en este lugar desde hace ya muchos años, no tengo familia que me acompañe y menos conocidos… - Lenore dio un pequeño salto al escuchar la voz tan sigilosa del joven, él por el otro lado solo la observaba con ojos de admiración, y al ver que no respondía terminó diciendo. – es muy triste ver como este lugar se envejece por la falta de gente, yo solo no puedo cuidarla entera… siempre he soñado con tener una familia propia aquí y compartirlo con alguien que ame, pero nadie se atreve a venir por aquí… rumores se esparcen y la gente crea historias de monstruos, por eso se alejan y se olvidan.

\- Sí, creo que entiendo a qué te refieres, la gente suele ser muy prejuiciosa cuando tienen miedo.

El silencio volvió a hacerse presente entre los dos, toda esta situación era completamente nueva para Lenore ya que hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía una conversación tan amena con otros ser viviente a parte de Taxidermio y la última vez que quiso entablar una conversa con alguien extraño casi termina tirada en el suelo con una marca de colmillos en su cuello y con la vida completamente extraída de ella.

El “nuevo amigo” de Lenore la guio hacía la entrada del lugar empujando con fuerza la gran puerta de madera ella pudo ver con gran asombro el hermoso vestíbulo que se extendía de forma majestuosa delante de ellas, si bien algunas esquinas estaban cubiertas de polvo era imposible no sorprenderse por la elegante decoración del lugar, luego subieron por una larga y gruesa escalera hasta llegar a un cuarto que a diferencia de los otros lugares que Lenore había alcanzado a ver éste parecía que fuera adornado para la realeza, cortinas de seda oscuro se extendían del ventanal brillando a la luz de las velas parecía como si pequeños diamantes la cubrían, los muebles y aparatos estaban tan bien limpiados y pulidos que ni siquiera quería tocarlos. La curiosidad era tanta que Lenore tuvo que preguntar.

\- ¿Alguien más vive contigo? – Lenore volteó su cabeza y observó a Emerick con ojos dudosos y reservados, él solo se limitó a reírse por lo bajo, la muchacha no pudo evitar sentir un pequeño pero desagradable escalofrió recorrer su delgada y pálida espalda al escuchar aquella risa un tanto corta, pero a la vez tétrica.

\- Se nota que eres un poco despistada, te mencioné antes que vivo solo. Este cuarto siempre lo mantengo limpio y preparado para cuando alguien llegue de visita, nunca se sabe en realidad – la mirada de Emerick se extravió como si de repente se hubiera dado cuenta de lo maravilloso que el cuarto realmente era para de nuevo encontrarse de nuevo con los ojos celestes de Lenore.

\- Creo que son unos de mis múltiples defectos al parecer. – Lenore no sabía si estar maravillada por el hermoso rostro que aquel joven poseía o sentir un poco de incomodidad por la repentina y una tanto excesiva atención que él le daba.

Una solitaria y nerviosa gota gorda de sudor recorrió la cien de la chica al percatarse de la permanente mirada que Emerick tenía en ella y de que aún la sostenía entre sus brazos, y como una forma de quebrar con ese ambiente extraño e incómodo para ella comenzó a analizar la cara de su “salvador” mientras él saliendo de su trance y con mucha gracia y delicadeza la sentó en la cama y le sacó el zapato para colocarle una venda fría en el tobillo. Estaba en eso cuando la atención de la chica cayó en el ojo derecho de Emerick que tenía un parche oscuro casi pegado a su piel, la mente de Lenore se llenó de interrogantes y posibles respuestas a cada una de ellas, cada vez esta persona se volvía más y más misteriosa.

\- ¿Se le perdió algo ratoncita? – la voz del joven la sacó de sus pensamientos, estaba tan absorta en sus ideas que ni se dio cuenta que había estado mirando a Emerick por demasiado tiempo y desconcertada por su poca cortesía desvió la mirada.

\- Perdona, no quise ser descortés, es solo que me preguntaba por la venda en tu ojo y me fui en mis pensamientos. A veces hago eso… - el joven la miró soltando una risa juguetona para luego seguir tratando el pie de Lenore, esperando una explicación Lenore lo observó con expectación y de repente de la nada su rostro cambio de estar en un estado cálido y risueño a una seriedad tan aterradora que por un momento ella creyó haber visto a otra persona.

\- Si, bueno es una vieja herida y decidí taparla pues no me favorecía y la gente tendía a huir de mí así que lo tape… pero eso quedo en el pasado por supuesto. Demasiada conversa por hoy, te dejaré un momento para que descanses.

Ya habiendo asegurado su tobillo con una venda, Emerick salió del cuarto con rostro pálido y una sonrisa falsa en los labios; Lenore inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber hablado, no, de haber aceptado entrar a ese lugar.

La tarde pasó, el sol comenzó a bajar para empezar de nuevo carrera astral para escapar de su amante lunar y Lenore aún seguía en aquel cuarto tratando de obligar a sus ojos para que se cerraran y acallar las voces que la atormentaban, pero nada parecía funcionar, no podía dormir. Al mirar por la ventana del enorme cuarto estando acostada sobre las finas sabanas y con su cabeza entre las almohadas de plumas se dio cuenta de que ya estaba atardeciendo y Emerick no volvía, y como ya el sueño definitivamente no aparecía decidió ir a explorar un poco y si le daban ganas quizás devolverse.

Ya con una vela en la mano y apoyándose en las paredes Lenore transitó por el largo pasillo fuera de la habitación, todo estaba tranquilo y normal hasta que la luz sórdida y fría de su candelabro captó una tenue figura en la pared a lo lejos, la pequeña curiosa al acercarse se dio cuenta que era solo un cuadro que mostraba la pintura del rostro de una joven que alguna vez había sido hermosa, su sonrisa estaba apagada y sin vida como si la casa absorbiera lentamente la poca hermosura que le quedaba.

No tardó casi nada en darse cuenta que las paredes a lo largo del pasillo estaban adornadas con cuadros grandes, pequeños y medianos todos con imágenes de mujeres que si bien se mostraban sonrientes parecían que le advertían con gritos mudos del horror y el peligro que la rodeaban. “¿En qué me he metido?” su mente repetía una y otra vez, maldita curiosidad que la llevaba a hacer cosas imprudentes, pero ya estaba ahí y debía poder encontrar la manera de salir sin que la encontraran.

Todo se volvió silencio cuando vio que una puerta a lo lejos estaba abierta, no lo pensó ni dos veces y se aventuró a la habitación.

Vestidos, maniquíes, cuerdas, cadenas… sangre

El terror fluía por sus venas y todo su alrededor decía a gritos que debía correr y no mirar atrás, fotos de mujeres cubrían las paredes como el tétrico empapelado de un psicópata y maniquíes de extrañas figuras se mezclaban con las contradictorias imágenes de preciosos vestidos colgando de ganchos, algunos incluso manchados de ese característico tinte rojo dador de vida.

Al dar unos cuantos pasos en la oscura habitación y dejando que la luz de su candelabro alumbrara ese sórdido lugar sus ojos azules fueron a caer en una mesa larga que de entre medio de la oscuridad apareció lentamente como si de un espectro se tratara; su sangre se heló y su corazón casi dejo de latir al ver el cuerpo de una joven que con gruesas y apretadas cuerdas estaba fuertemente amarrada a la mesa.

El pánico se apoderó de Lenore, ¿Qué estaba pasando? Esto era peor que el mismo infierno. Una trampa, su cansada conciencia dejo salir a la superficie haciendo entender a la pobre de lo que estaba viendo. Sus piernas comenzaron a flaquear y su mente a irse, un desagradable escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y comenzó a sentir como de a poco comenzaba a desmayarse, inconscientemente una de sus manos se extendió para evitar caerse y chocó bruscamente con un pequeño mesón que tenía encima herramientas de diversos tipos, Lenore los observó detenidamente y al mover uno de los objetos se dio cuenta que el cuerpo se estaba moviendo, con ojos de terror vio como las piernas y brazos empezaron a moverse lenta y cortadamente y al sentirse restringidas por las cuerdas la mujer comenzó a retorcerse de forma exasperada mientras Lenore observaba la grotesca escena con las cuerdas apretándose más y más en la ya destrozada piel de la joven.

El sonido de la carne rompiéndose bajo las amarras y los desesperantes gemidos disminuidos por una firme tela gruesa que cubría la boca de la mujer penetraban la atormentada mente de Lenore. De repente los ojos llorosos de la joven se encontraron con la figura de Lenore, su rostro hubiera sido hermoso de no ser por las grandes bolsas moradas debajo de sus ojos, enormes moretones que se extendían por todo su cuerpo y cortes que amenazaban con estar infectados; lágrimas de desesperación y terror corrían incesantemente por sus mejillas mezclándose con hilos de rojo oscuro que traicioneramente dejaban ver el daño de su cuerpo.

Gritos gorgoteantes y apagados llenos de sangre mezclada con sudor llenaron la habitación, la joven con todas sus fuerzas trataba de decirle a la chica de ojos inocentes lo que le esperaba y que debía escapar antes de que el mismo destino cayera sobre ella.

\- Pero que desastre… - los vellos de la nuca de la muchacha se erizaron al escuchar una voz ronca y quebradiza crepitándose por detrás de la puerta llegando a sus inocentes oídos. Sus piernas se helaron y su cuerpo entero quedo petrificado al sentir la presencia de aquel monstruo que de la nada había aparecido para torturarla.

\- De verdad que no sé qué hacer con ella, se retuerce mucho y no puedo lograr que se vea más tierna si se mueve tanto y chilla como cerdo… que lastima, y yo que pensé que podría hacer una obra de arte contigo, pero eres igual que las otras. – al terminar de decir esto Emerick apareció de entre las sombras con un cuchillo en la mano y de golpe lo enterró en el estómago de la pobre en la mesa quien inmediatamente comenzó a tirar al aire gritos desgarradores que, aunque estaban ahogados por la mordaza Lenore aun así podía escucharlos como si estuvieran amplificados.

Ríos de sangre comenzaron a brotar de la herida de la pobre criatura quien solo podía retorcerse y esperar a que su cuerpo y su alma cediera y esa tortura acabara. Con un sonido repugnante y de un solo tirón aquel monstruo sacó del abdomen de la joven el enorme cuchillo bañado de la evidencia de sus actos, Lenore no podía creer lo que veía con un asco y un terror horrible una voz dentro suyo resonaba una y otra vez “corre, sal de ahí… sálvate” como si de la misma joven asesinada se tratara intentando con sus últimas fuerzas advertirle y que entrara en sí para que huyera.

\- En cambio tu… - Lenore salió de su pensamiento para ver a su captor admirando al cuerpo ya sin vida de la joven en la mesa, sus ojos brillando de excitación y euforia, su respiración entrecortada y su cuerpo dominado por temblores, ya no era una persona era un animal a punto de enloquecer. Emerick volteó su rostro para revelar una enorme y psicopática sonrisa cubierta con la sangre de quien había matado y miró a Lenore con total felicidad y sin remordimientos.

\- Tu eres perfecta, como una hermosa muñeca de porcelana… tu eres lo que me faltaba para mi colección, que mejor que una chica que es eternamente joven, ven conmigo pequeña Lenore… déjame abrirte y volverte mi pieza final – como un depredador se fue acercando de a poco a la temblorosa Lenore quien con lágrimas en los ojos y su rostro pálido por el terror en sus venas solo pudo susurrar una sola frase: “Ragamuffin… sálvame”


	7. Monstruo

_**“Debes estar atento a lo que te rodea, la gente tiene muchas facetas…** _   
_**y a veces puede ocurrir que la persona más cercana a ti** _   
_**resulta ser un verdadero monstruo…”** _

Perfección…

Que palabra más complicada, Lenore nunca había pensado en ella antes, o quizás sí, pero sus recuerdos y memorias estaban tan llenos de polvo que solo se limitaba a vivir el momento, pensar en el ahora y tratar de no enredarse en la oscuridad que tenía detrás en lo profundo de su mente; si bien su pasado le intrigaba no tenía intenciones de devolverse en un viaje nostálgico sin regreso.

Pero… ¿Perfección? ¿Qué tipo de perfección cabe en su descripción propia? Una niña con apenas experiencia en la vida y que ni siquiera siente un latir dentro de ella que lo demostrara… no, ella no era perfecta, ella era un espejo roto sin poder arreglarse, una imagen olvidada del destino que con odio y resentimiento la había guiado a las garras de un animal sin corazón y sin alma. Una bestia… un monstruo.

Eso es, debía serlo… su final estaba casi rozando su delicada piel con una fría y amenazante hoja metálica salpicada con las almas perdidas de sus desafortunadas víctimas, como dejando en evidencia las marcas que había dejado y dándole la bienvenida a su nueva mártir en un mundo encerrado y rodeado de cuerpos bellos y sin alma de mujeres que alguna vez soñaron con tener una vida normal y feliz.

Principio… Final… Muerte… ¿Será esa la perfección al cual este hombre se refiere?

De pronto su corazón dio un salto, remembranzas de su vida golpearon su psique como si fuera agua helada…. Primero llegaron las sensaciones, la suavidad de una sábana en sus piernas, el frio de la aparente noche entrando por una ventana y acariciando su piel y los cuervos revoloteando en las afueras con sus graznidos burlones viajando en el aire…. De repente una hoja pequeña y áspera se atrevió a entrar por la ventana de la habitación y rozó su brazo, haciendo que los minúsculos vellos de su hombro se levantaran, la textura quebradiza le hizo revivir un escalofrío que lentamente subió por su espalda y reposó en sus finos labios. Sus labios…. Como una miel cubriendo los suyos, la imagen de Ragamuffin frente a ella rodeándola con sus fuertes, pero cuidadosos brazos, y su rostro tan cercano, piel dura y blanca como la nieve, tan suave como las sabanas que los acariciaban y dos ojos rojos como las llamas de una vela encendida brillando bajo la tenue luz de los candelabros y sus labios que tierna pero apasionadamente se unían a los de ella.

El calor que inundaba su corazón le hizo surgir un sentimiento que nunca pensó que ella podría sentir jamás… Esperanza.

Su alma se rehusó a aceptar que ese era su final, que aquel lunático con tanta facilidad le arrebataría su vida, todo lo que ella era, todo lo que le quedaba. Sus músculos comenzaron a tensarse y solo un pensamiento paso por su mente como una estela de luz: “Debo sobrevivir”.

Saliendo del trance de terror que la tenía atada al suelo y viendo que el monstruo frente a ella estaba a punto de atraparla comenzó a moverse lentamente hacia atrás sin perder de vista el cuchillo que con mucho anhelo quería ser incrustado en ella.

\- ¿Qué haces? ¿Huyes de mí? ¿Acaso te desagrado? – dijo su captor, percibiendo que Lenore pretendía salir corriendo rápidamente la agarró de su brazo violentamente. - ¡Tú no irás a ningún lado! Eres mía, y no podrás nunca escapar de mí.

Al sentirse atrapada, la angustia y la adrenalina se apoderaron de Lenore y sin pensarlo tomo uno de los cuchillos que se extendían desordenadamente en el mesón con el que se había anteriormente tropezado y clavó sin remordimientos la filosa hoja del arma en la cabeza de su captor.

Gritos de ira llenaron la habitación, como si estuviera poseído por algún tipo de demonio Emerick comenzó a chillar y lanzar estocadas al aire mientras intentaba sacarse el cuchillo. Lenore se quedó un momento inmóvil observando aquella grotesca escena hasta que su conciencia le recordó que era su oportunidad de huir, de salir de esa horrible pesadilla infernal. Con todas las fuerzas que pudo acumular se abalanzó desesperadamente a la puerta saliendo de la habitación y con su corazón casi saliendo de su pecho salió corriendo por el largo pasillo; gritos se escuchaban por todo el lugar, haciendo eco en los viejos tablones de madera del techo y resonando en las empolvadas y tétricas pinturas. Lenore sentía que la misma muerte la estaba persiguiendo, ante tales alaridos y rechinantes gritos su corazón latía y saltaba como nunca lo había hecho, como si ella fuera un canario enjaulado exasperado por huir de las fauces de un felino hambriento.

De repente la escalera y el vestíbulo salieron a su encuentro en la distancia “Oh que alivio más grande” se dijo Lenore, al ver la enorme puerta de madera de ocre en la entrada de la mansión y sintiendo ya la libertad casi abrazándola con sus caricias conciliadoras.

Llena de esperanza se dirigió a las escaleras para poder salir por fin de ese tormento y refugiarse en el paternal y reconfortante abrazo de Taxidermio, ignorando los muchos regaños que recibiría de su parte por no hacerle caso y dirigirse sin pensarlo al hogar de un desconocido arriesgando su vida. Pero toda esa fantasía rápidamente se vio desintegrada en un vacío de perdición cuando de la nada dos brazos la acorralaron de sorpresa por su espalda, aprisionada entre cadenas casi imaginarias, Lenore llena de pavor levantó sus ojos para encontrarse con el rostro psicótico y ensangrentado de Emerick.

\- ¿Creíste que huirías de mí tan fácil, mi amada Lenore? – La voz baja y entrecortada por la ira y las emociones a flor de piel se sentían en el aire, lleno de éxtasis y psicosis Emerick contuvo a Lenore violentamente con su agarre de hierro.

\- Por favor… déjame ir – dijo Lenore susurrando como una plegaria esperando ser oída a merced de su depredador como un ciervo herido y asustado.

Pero parecía como si aquella persona delante de ella estuviera en un trance, como una bestia decidida a despedazar a su presa, su mano se alzó al cielo con el arma de su intoxicante y grotesca pasión asesina resplandeciendo a la luz de los ojos brillantes y curiosos de las velas del pasillo oscuro. Ya en esos momentos Lenore ni siquiera se molestó en tratar de desprenderse del fuerte agarre de Emerick, solo se limitó a mirar con ojos vacíos y llenos de lágrimas esperando resignada a que esa hoja fría y agresiva se hundiera en su piel inocente y virgen.

Eso es lo que esperaba ella…

Todo pasó muy rápido, primero estaba entre la prisión obsesiva de Emerick y su cuchillo brillando con expectación y de un segundo a otro estaba en el suelo con un fuerte dolor en su cabeza debido a la aparente caída; el tiempo parecía ir lento… sangre en el suelo se extendía grotescamente por la oscura alfombra del pasillo y gritos hacían eco una y otra vez como si estuvieran descuartizando a alguien, Emerick forcejeaba con alguien, pero Lenore no podía lograr reconocer a esa persona. Los sonidos de repente parecieron lejanos y opacados hasta sentir solo el latir de su corazón en su cien dándole a entender cuan asustada estaba y que la situación la tenía como un roedor acorralado.

El tiempo parecía no existir… Lenore no lograba entender nada… hasta que su mundo por fin dejo de dar vueltas, se levantó del suelo aún con un poco de dificultad debido al fuerte golpe que se había dado al caer y rápidamente trató de alejarse de la pelea que se había formado. Una voz lejana comenzó a llamarla y Lenore miró hacia dónde provenía el sonido para ver que esa persona fuertemente, pero a la vez delicadamente la estaba sosteniendo entre sus brazos; con ojos llorosos Lenore trató de descifrar la voz apagada que llegaba a sus oídos sin ningún resultado.

De repente, de la neblina oscura que tenía frente a sus ojos celestes, dos ojos rojos se acercaron a ella y Lenore por fin saliendo de su prisión mental pudo comprender que Ragamuffin la había salvado.

\- ¡Lenore! ¿Estás bien? Tenemos que salir de aquí, pude detenerlo por ahora pero no por mucho así que hay que irnos ahora antes de que logre seguirnos… - la voz de Ragamuffin parecía un arrullo, como un elixir sanador para su débil cuerpo.

Quería salir de ese espantoso lugar, cuantas ganas tenía de hacerlo, pero sus piernas aún estaban paralizadas e inmóviles por el miedo, Ragamuffin percatándose de esto y viendo la expresión de frustración de Lenore la tomó en brazos y corrió hacia las escaleras. Lenore en ese momento se dio cuenta que los gritos desgarradores habían cesado y que Emerick yacía muerto en el suelo con un hacha fuertemente incrustada en su espalda, la sangre salía gorgoteando de la herida reclamando el ataque tan brutal que su dueño había recibido, la escena era tan grotesca que Lenore tuvo que desviar la mirada y se concentró en la sensación de estar por fin protegida en los brazos de su amado y los fuertes y firmes latidos de su corazón.

\- ¡¡Maldito cerdo!! – un grito lleno de ira salió de detrás de ellos y con la misma hacha que Ragamuffin había usado, Emerick los atacó cortándole la mano a Ragamuffin y luego enterrando la hoja del arma en su estómago.

Debido a la sorpresa del momento y el dolor, Ragamuffin soltó a Lenore provocando que ésta cayera por las escaleras. Lenore quedo a los pies de los duros escalones adolorida y asustada, su cuerpo petrificado por el miedo aún no se podía mover y su corazón ahora sufría al oír los desgarradores gritos de dolor y angustia de aquel a quien amaba.

¡Que desdicha es la mía! Se decía una y otra vez, parecía ser que todo lo que amaba terminaba marchitándose en un abismo de dolor y sufrimiento. Ella nunca pensó que las cosas llegarían a esto, lágrimas de celeste plateado cayeron por sus mejillas de porcelana mientras inmóvil observaba en la suave y polvorienta alfombra del vestíbulo como aquellos hombres se destrozaban entre ellos. De su pecho se reprimía un grito, un grito de auxilio para que de alguna forma esta pesadilla se terminara y alguien la sacara de esta horrible ilusión, pero parecía como si la estuvieran ahogando, solo gemidos patéticos salían de su boca… todo se perdía en un abismo sin fondo.

Durante el violeto forcejeo, Ragamuffin por fin se pudo zafar del potente y paralizante agarre del hacha incrustada en su abdomen lanzándola lejos y cayendo ésta al lado de la joven asustada y shockeada. El sonido del metal chocando en el suelo sacó a Lenore de su preocupante atención a la lucha, quedó un momento inmóvil observando con ojos expectantes la sangrienta herramienta y una idea llena de coraje se cruzó por su ya cansada y atormentada mente.

Sabía perfectamente que Ragamuffin no estaba ganando la batalla y que debía hacer algo antes que fuera demasiado tarde, mientras corría escaleras arriba una gota gorda de sudor se asomó por su frente… sus manos temblaban de ansiedad, tenía que intentarlo, incluso si eso significaba fracasar y morir en el intento… no le importaba, tenía que salvarlo.

Con todas las fuerzas que sus brazos pudieron acumular, Lenore levantó el hacha y cerrando los ojos la dejó caer sobre la cabeza de Emerick quien casi como un animal atacaba con toda la determinación que tenía al joven vampiro quien con ya pocas fuerzas apenas se mantenía consciente, Lenore esperaba escuchar el desagradable y grotesco sonido de la cabeza de aquel joven quebrándose bajo la fuerte presión de la hoja del arma en sus manos… Pero las cosas saldrían distintas, la mano del asesino frente a ella sostuvo con fuerza la delgada muñeca de Lenore evitando que el hacha se atreviera a tocarlo de nuevo.

\- ¿Creíste que me engañarías tan fácil? Eres tan débil e ilusa y además una maldita mentirosa… creí que me amabas, pero ya veo que elegiste a este engendro… bueno, ya no eres pura para mí, te voy a desollar como a esas otras inservibles y te haré mía…  – Emerick recito estas palabras como haciendo un contrato sobre su cerebro y tirando lejos el hacha agarró bruscamente con sus duras manos el delicado cuello de Lenore cortándole el aire por completo.

El aire de a poco se va de los pequeños pulmones de la chica, su cuello sufre una presión forzosa y violenta algo que nunca había experimentado antes y que ahora amenazaba con dejarla sin vida; su visión empezó a nublarse, sus ojos cansados se detuvieron en la mirada desorientada y desquiciada de su captor.

Con los últimos esfuerzos que pudo acumular y ya sintiendo que sus pulmones le apretaban el pecho exigiéndole aire, estiró la mano al rostro de Emerick en un intento desesperado de hacer que la soltara, pero la determinación llena de locura nublaba la razón de aquel monstruo al ver que Lenore de a poco se apagaba dejando ver una mirada tierna de resignación mezclada con terror, él anhelaba ver ese rostro plasmado en la cara inerte de una muñeca sin vida de porcelana brillante. “Oh Dios déjame ir, que este sufrimiento no se prolongue más…” Pensaba Lenore mientras su cuerpo de a poco se desconectaba de la realidad; lo único que le apenaba era no poder volver a ver el rostro de su amado querubín de ojos rojos llenos de pasión prohibida y decirle cuanto lo amaba.

Sintió su cuerpo convulsionar debido a la falta de aire y la poca sangre que su cerebro recibía… de repente su mente se llenó de imágenes… una casa, un río, dos personas forcejeando y peleando por su amor casi desvanecido en el viento del olvido, frente a sus celestes ojos Lenore veía estas escenas como miles de fotografías manchadas por el tiempo y el polvo, memorias que no podía comprender, memorias y recuerdos de una vida que si bien parecía ser suya no la reconocía.

“¡Anton…!” Entre medio de sus recuerdos se sintió a si misma gritar el nombre de alguien que no recordaba pero que al escucharlo su corazón de a poco comenzó a derretirse de dolor y anhelo. “¡ANTON!” otra vez ese nombre retumbando en su cabeza, mientras millones de imágenes pasaban en un milisegundo frente a ella en una espiral de colores y formas. Y cuando ya su cuerpo no daba más, sus piernas y brazos comenzaron a perder su fuerza y su consciencia a desvanecerse en un oscuro vacío, de la nada escuchó el sonido metálico de un pequeño gatillo desengancharse de su seguro seguido de una pausa silenciosa y luego la estridente y violenta explosión del disparo de una escopeta.

Lenore se sintió flotar por un segundo en el aire para luego caer bruscamente en el suelo de madera, mientras de forma desesperada trataba de recuperar su aliento sus ojos traumatizados trataron de buscar a Ragamuffin quien yacía a unos metros de ella rodeado de un charco de sangre, su mirada perdida debido al shock y sus ojos desorbitados le hicieron recordar a Lenore de lo grave que estaba y que la vida de ambos pendía de un hilo.

Su mirada vagó hasta que sintió la dulce y paternal caricia de Taxidermio sobre su cabeza quien con ojos preocupados le hablaba a la distancia, su voz estaba apagada y Lenore no podía lograr descifrarla bien, era como si un zumbido estuviera ahogando su capacidad de percibir cualquier sonido, el rostro de Taxidermio era lo único que podía leer y hacer comprender a su mente lo que ocurría, solo podía ver preocupación e ira… una ira incontrolable. Esa voz lejana de a poco se sintió más y más vívida hasta que finalmente Lenore se dio cuenta que Taxidermio le gritaba de forma exasperada para que reaccionara y se fuera de allí; de forma casi mecánica Lenore salió de su estado de angustia, amenazando con entrar en un ataque de pánico Taxidermio la sujetó firmemente de los brazos.

\- ¡Señorita Lenore! Por favor, tiene que irse de aquí, no piense y no de vuelta atrás. Vuelva a la mansión ahora. - Taxidermio tratando de no asustar más a Lenore no apartó sus ojos de ella y trató de sonar lo más tranquilo posible, pero sin mucho éxito, Lenore lo miro con ojos grandes y llenos de preocupación era como si toda la situación la estuviera golpeando en una montaña de ansiedad, no podía irse, así como así sin ayudar a Ragamuffin.

\- Pero… Ragamuffin… - Lenore casi al borde de las lágrimas indicó con la mirada hacia el cuerpo apenas consciente del joven quien aturdido yacía en el suelo empapado en su propia sangre y con un gesto de puro dolor y desesperación.

\- Sé que esta es una proposición muy indecorosa para una dama como usted, pero si quiere que su… amigo sobreviva tendrá que cargarlo a la mansión.

Con un poco de duda y en efecto un poco acomplejada por llevar al muchacho aturdido en sus minúsculos hombros, aceptó sin decir ninguna queja, pero sin antes mirar con preocupación a Taxidermio, y como si le leyera los pensamientos Taxidermio la miró con ojos tiernos y una sonrisa reconfortante.

\- No se preocupe señorita Lenore yo estaré bien, tengo que asegurarme de que este “hombre” no se atreva a atacarla de nuevo. – sus tranquilas palabras parecieron relajar a Lenore quien la miró con ojos seguros, pero Taxidermio aun así le estaba siendo muy difícil controlar su ira y no despedazar a Emerick en ese mismo lugar.

El arma en las manos de Taxidermio parecía una extensión  más de su brazo, Lenore recién en ese momento se dio la molestia de observar el cuerpo maltrecho de Emerick quien de forma grotesca estaba de cara en el suelo de madera con un agujero en el pecho producto del disparo a quema ropa que Taxidermio aparentemente le había dado, pero aún en ese deplorable estado se podían escuchar leves silbidos provenientes de los destruidos pulmones del joven; Lenore lo miraba y se repetía una y otra vez en su mente “está muerto… debería estar muerto”… De repente Lenore fue sacada de su pequeño trance al escuchar la voz de Taxidermio repitiéndole que debía irse, la joven aún confusa y preguntándose porqué Emerick seguía vivo se dirigió dónde estaba Ragamuffin y con mucho esfuerzo apoyó su pesado cuerpo contra el suyo levantándolo del suelo y comenzó a caminar lo más rápido que pudo hacia la entrada.

La muchacha no alcanzó a dar más de dos pasos cuando de la nada una risa rasposa y apagada inundó el tétrico vestíbulo haciendo que ella y Taxidermio miraran hacia dónde provenía tal sonido.

\- No puedes… escapar de mí mi querida Lenore… yo siempre estaré aquí… esperando… observando… he sido muy paciente… te he visto florecer desde el comienzo… desde que dejaste de vivir…

Al oír estas palabras fluir de la sangrienta boca llena de bilis de aquel psicópata Lenore se detuvo de inmediato ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Sería posible que este animal haya formado parte del pasado que tanto anhelaba conocer? Sus ojos brillaron con ansía y determinación por respuestas, pero pronto ese brillo se ahogó en la oscuridad al ver la expresión de satisfacción de Emerick quien sabía perfectamente de la confusión por la que Lenore estaba pasando.

\- No fue fácil… fue doloroso ver como ese maldito te asesinaba… la sangre… los gritos… pero dejé que lo hiciera… “ella” me dijo que él te reviviría y me prometió que serías mía para siemp…–

¡BOOM!...

Las palabras llenas de veneno de Emerick violentamente fueron cortadas por el estridente disparo de la escopeta de Taxidermio explotando grotescamente contra su cabeza, la sangre corría a chorros por el suelo y pedazos de lo que había sido su frente se esparcían por la alfombra aterciopelada de la entrada. Lenore permaneció inmóvil, horrorizada por tal escena desvió su mirada al rostro de Taxidermio quien no mostraba ninguna especie de remordimiento ni piedad, era una expresión vacía, la pobre muchacha no sabía que pensar de lo que hace unos momentos había escuchado ¿Qué rayos ocurría? ¿Quién era ELLA? ¿Cómo fue su supuesta muerte y quien la había asesinado?

\- Lenore… - su hilo de pensamientos fue interrumpido por la grave e inusual voz de Taxidermio quien aún con el arma en su mano ahora la miraba a ella con ojos serios y llenos de una emoción que no podía descifrar pero que le dejaba una sensación de un miedo que no entendía. – Vámonos a casa… ahora.

Lenore quedo pálida por la imponencia y autoridad en que Taxidermio le estaba hablando, la cortesía y palabras dulces no estaban presentes, solo frialdad y una dura capa de… ¿Culpa?... la muchacha confundida y aún asustada por la escena frente a ella trató de responderle, pero el rostro violento e impávido de Taxidermio la detuvo, al ver que Lenore no podía moverse mucho y que el cuerpo semiinconsciente de Ragamuffin cada vez le pasaba más Taxidermio arrancó de los brazos de Lenore al pobre joven y lo apoyó con fuerza en sus hombros y con una de sus manos jaló de forma violenta el brazo de Lenore.

Por primera vez en su vida Lenore le tenía miedo a Taxidermio, nunca lo había visto de esa forma, tan agresivo y frío con ella, siempre le había brindado de su particular cariño y seguridad casi como un padre hacía su amad hija, pero ahora era como si fuera otra persona sin ningún tipo de importancia, una persona desconocida para él.

Ya ella no sabía en quien confiar, su mundo se estaba viniendo abajo y todo lo que ella creía ser cierto estaba mostrando su verdadera cara como un monstruo oculto en las sombras y en sus recuerdos. Se sentía una inútil llena de dudas rodeada de desconocidos… debía saberlo, debía saber la verdad detrás de toda esta ridícula fachada antes de que su conciencia cayera en un abismo de locura, si es que aún no había caído ya.

Mientras caminaban calladamente por el largo sendero de tierra, Lenore giró su cabeza para ver la casa de Emerick por última vez, él sabía todo, entendía lo que ocurría, pero no alcanzo a decirlo… ¿Acaso Taxidermio le escondía algo? ¿No quería que supiera la verdad detrás de todo esto? Sentía como miles de secretos se estaban escondiendo de ella y que todos ellos de alguna forma estaban detrás de la máscara parental y tranquila de Taxidermio.

Tal parecía que Emerick no era el único monstruo que se escondía en su vida…


	8. Bitácora de Markus Lindgren

**_“Los más obstinados suelen ser los más equivocados,  
como todos los que no han aprendido a dudar.” – Samuel Butler_ **

**Londres, Inglaterra - 15 de mayo, 1338.**

Recibí una carta de parte del Departamento de Salud Pública de Londres informando sobre la expansión alarmante de la aparente pandemia que se está produciendo en los países vecinos, existe el temor de que produzca un posible pánico colectivo debido a las características de esta nueva enfermedad. Lo más temido finalmente ocurrió, su expansión ha cubierto la mayoría del continente.

Las autoridades londinenses nos han pedido a mí y a Catarina revisar el área de Augsburgo localizado en Alemania, tal parece que la enfermedad es más agresiva de lo que se estimaba, el pánico por la expansión de la pandemia produjo que los centros médicos de todos los hospitales, monasterios y centros de salud del país intervinieran por todos los medios posibles.

La localidad que nos han pedido ir a investigar parece haber tenido un fuerte golpe de mortandad debido a la enfermedad reciente y la propagación de la misma ha sido demasiado rápida, es increíble cómo se desenvuelve en el cuerpo del ser humano, por lo que he sido informado en los reportes de las iglesias es como si este “demonio” fácilmente ataca las áreas vitales del cuerpo sin parar… estos datos podrían ayudar a mi actual investigación, esta es una gran oportunidad de poder abordar las capacidades físicas del ser humano y sus límites frente a un factor externo mortal. Debo indagar más… no puedo dejar pasar esta mina de datos.

El Departamento de Salud Pública me dará el apoyo económico y material que necesito, si fuera por mí me hubiera ido en el mismo instante de recibir la carta, pero Catarina se negó a participar. E tratado de convencerla de que hasta el momento soy el único científico-investigador que tiene las capacidades requeridas para poder encontrar una cura a esta catástrofe.

Finalmente llegamos al acuerdo de que nos quedaremos en Londres investigando y recibiendo información y noticias de las fronteras de Alemania y otros lugares cercanos en un intento de calmarla y para que su embarazo no sufra inconvenientes… a pesar de todo si tiene razón en preocuparse, sería irresponsable de parte mía llevarla en su condición a un sitio donde peligre su vida y la de nuestro hijo. Además, me urge el tener su ayuda como profesional, Catarina es casi tan capacitada como yo en investigaciones médicas y su expertiz en medicina me será de mucha ayuda.

Por ahora nos quedaremos con los reportes e investigaciones de iglesias y monasterios, y me dedicaré junto con Catarina a observar y evaluar las muestras y análisis que nos lleguen.

 

**Londres, Inglaterra - 7 de junio, 1338.**

Noticias y rumores se han propagado por todas las esquinas del centro de la ciudad, gente con verrugas negras del tamaño de manzanas muriéndose por las ciudades de Rusia y la India, esto ya se escapó de nuestras manos. Casi como una maldición la gente cae muerta como moscas, nadie sabe cómo esto se propagó incluso a través del mar, pero lo hizo y ahora temo que esto llegue a un punto en el que ya no podamos hacer nada.

E intentado investigar los síntomas de esta enfermedad, a pesar de que ha sido difícil realizar un avance sin la presencia de pacientes afectados he podido trazar ciertas ideas de lo que hace esta enfermedad, pero siempre termino con piezas faltantes. Siento solo frustración, las autoridades e iglesias presionan para tener respuestas y soluciones, pero a la velocidad a la que voy dudo que pueda encontrar algo, solo veo ampollas purulentas llenas de pus producidas por algo invisible.

Sin embargo, no me he quedado de brazos cruzados, si bien no poseo mucha información de cómo evoluciona la enfermedad en el cuerpo he podido rastrear su paso. Tuve una epifanía un día en que acompañé a Erwin Wolf a visitar al Regente de Londres y observé un puesto de pescadores a lo lejos en el mercado… vi cómo salían pequeñas alimañas peludas y sucias de entre medio de sus cajas, dejé solo a Erwin por un segundo y fui a hablar con esos hombres, les pregunté de dónde venían y me dijeron que estaban entregando mercancía de distintas partes del continente y que además traían objetos para hacer trueque con otros mercaderes. En ese momento pensé: “rutas de comercio”.

Me disculpé con Erwin por mi ausencia e inmediatamente vine al laboratorio a corroborar mis ideas e información recolectada y compararla con las noticias de la aparición de la enfermedad en la India y Rusia. Todo tenía sentido ahora, la enfermedad se estaba propagando fácilmente a través de las rutas comerciales entre Asia y Europa, mandé lo más rápido que pude un mensaje a las autoridades sanitarias de Londres:

**_“…características de ser una epidemia con una velocidad de propagación demasiado alta, es aún más fácil de contraer con niveles de sanitización bajo en poblaciones numerosas y con altos niveles de pobreza, se insta a tomar medidas al respecto e informar a las ciudades y países afectados, así como también países vecinos.  
Se informa además de que en teoría la propagación se deba a las rutas comerciales existentes entre los países en cuarentena, debido al perfil adaptable presente en las condiciones que los barcos mercantes y carretas pueden llegar a ser, se ruega que se tome en consideración este último punto y se realice una clausura de dichas rutas como forma de prevención…”_ **

A pesar de la urgencia y las evidencias que presenté tomaron mi sugerencia demasiado extrema, supongo que se preocupan más de perder sus propios ingresos más que el bienestar de su población. Me llamaron lunático e impío, un ignorante de las necesidades del país, insultaron y denigraron mi nombre. Fue desalentador, pero no mostré debilidad frente a esos necios, luego volverán arrastrándose para pedirme ayuda cuando la ciudad este infestada y los trataré como los animales que son.

Solo debo esperar y seguir investigando. Tengo una reputación que mantener.

 

**Londres, Inglaterra – 21 de febrero, 1339.**

Sophie, ese fue el nombre que elegimos para nuestra hija, Catarina dio a luz e inmediatamente quiso unirse a mi investigación, al principio no quería que ella ayudara debido a que sufrió múltiples riesgos durante su embarazo y su salud estaba muy deteriorada pero aun así me obligo a dejarla hacerlo.

Aparentemente la enfermedad llegó a Inglaterra y sus países vecinos; la situación está volviéndose cada vez más complicada, noticias llegaron a la ciudad de que en Alemania la enfermedad se volvió aún más agresiva y que la gente muere a cada segundo. Por eso decidí irme de Londres, no puedo continuar la investigación... si bien tengo recursos tengo muchas limitaciones, debo ir a Alemania y ver la interacción de la enfermedad en el campo, ahí está atacando de forma mucho más agresiva y debo aprovecharlo para tratar con los enfermos directamente y así poder lograr encontrar una cura.

No quise que Catarina y Sophie vinieran en el viaje, si bien hay infectados en Londres sé que estarán seguras, Catarina sabe cómo prevenir cualquier tipo de contagio además puede seguir ayudándome a la distancia.

Le debo mucho a Erwin, me pudo conseguir un terreno a las afueras de Bremen en Alemania para que fuera e investigara de cerca el brote, aparentemente ese lugar es el de mayor infección y mortalidad en todo el continente. Espero que pueda avanzar aún más y llegar al fondo de esto antes de que sea muy tarde.

 

**Bremen, Alemania – 17 de abril, 1339.**

Ya al llegar aquí me di cuenta de que las cosas van de mal en peor, llegando al pueblo vi como campesinos trataban por todos los medios de enterrar a sus muertos, pero la mayoría de ellos estaban tirados en las calles mientras los vivos pasaban sobre ellos, esto es un infierno. Pase desapercibido, nadie se percató de mi llegada, era un pueblo fantasma.

Inmediatamente recibí la visita de un cura quien estaba encargado de organizar el monasterio que en ese momento no daba a vasto con enfermos y muertos, si bien aquellos hombres eran sabios y conocían mucho sobre el cuerpo humano y curaciones, este nuevo “demonio” superaba sus años de estudio y trabajo, incluso algunos de sus hermanos habían empezado a sufrir la misma suerte que los demás. Me llevaron a la iglesia principal del pueblo, con cuidado avanzaba entre medio de camas de paja y pequeñas tiendas de donde olor a carne pudriéndose salía mientras el sacerdote me ponía al tanto de la situación… no podía creer lo que veía, la gente parecía estar muerta en vida, quejidos llenaban la inmensa iglesia, podría incluso decir que el dolor se hacía visible en el aire.

El sacerdote Claudius me llevó al patio de la parroquia donde enterraban a sus muertos, nunca había visto algo como esto… sabía que el número de afectados era alto, pero nunca imaginé que fuera tanto, niños, mujeres, bebés… Tuve que apartar la mirada, fue demasiado para mí, el cura me informó de que la verdad no sabía qué hacer con ellos y prácticamente los apilaban. Era una visión grotesca.

Luego de hacer un análisis completo de la situación me llevaron a una casa a las afueras del pueblo donde me quedaría temporalmente y hacer “mi aporte científico”. Después de ver todo eso no sentía muchas esperanzas para aquel lugar, si bien se esforzaban en tratar a los enfermos no tenían cura ni medicina que los sanara definitivamente y solo alargaban lo inevitable. No hay solución más que prevenir que se propaguen las ratas… pero a estas alturas veo todo negro.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba organizando mis artefactos me topé con bosquejos de una investigación que había abandonado hace años. Siendo joven creía que había muchos aspectos de la ciencia que no se querían observar ni aprender y una de ellas era la alquimia, es por eso que quise empezar a buscar una vía hacia la inmortalidad… si queríamos entender a Dios entonces podríamos encontrar una forma de ser como él. Debo reconocer que en ese tiempo era solo un niño con ideas locas y es por eso que di por sentado que ese manuscrito era un fracaso… pero ahora que volví a verlo no pude evitar pensar en un vínculo… una cuerda floja que podría ayudarme.

Mis estudios en esa época se enfocaron en encontrar la manera de alargar la vida y mejorar nuestras capacidades mezclando la alquimia con la química del cuerpo humano, pero siempre llegaba a una pared que no podía cruzar… ser un nigromante nunca fue opción para mí, sabía perfectamente que me crucificarían si llegase a pensar siquiera en ello… pero ahora…

Mi mente vacila mucho, estoy cansado y la llama de mi vela se agota… no sé si lo que estoy escribiendo tenga sentido, pero sé que si lograra encontrar la manera de sintetizar una cura usando esta enfermedad como un contrario podría salvar a todos. Puedo escabullirme y sacar algunos cuerpos del patio de la iglesia, sacar muestras… debo hacerlo, en nombre de la ciencia y de lo que es correcto, soy el único que puede nadie puede hacerlo.

Tengo que intentarlo… no puedo fracasar.

**\---------------------------------- Resultados Experimentales ----------------------------------**

Muestra 1# -- Negativo (se esperaba su rechazo a la fórmula original sin modificar)

Muestra 2# -- Negativo (muchos de los estudios de alquimia son casi imposibles de sintetizar por lo que comencé con la modificación de muestras de sangre más el procedimiento que indica la alquimia, hasta ahora no veo respuestas y menos cuando aplico la bacteria)

Muestra 3# -- Negativo

Muestra 4# -- Negativo

Muestra 5# -- Negativo (esta vez use una muestra de sangre de vaca viva, en un principio la muestra reaccionó a la bacteria, pero finalmente termino por destruirla… si bien fue un fracaso pude corroborar lo que temía… necesito muestras vivas…)

Muestra 6# -- Negativo

Muestra 7# -- Negativo

Muestra 8# -- Negativo

Muestra 9# -- Negativo

Muestra 10# -- Negativo

…

…

… (Páginas rayadas con desesperación con mensajes ininteligibles)

 

**Bremen, Alemania – 4 de marzo, 1346.**

No siento más que sólida y amarga frustración, he probado con cualquier tipo de muestra para poder hacer frente al patógeno… ¿Cómo es posible que alguien con la expertiz mía tenga tantos fracasos? Es inaceptable, no siento más que decepción conmigo mismo… ya ni sé qué clase de hombre soy, nada resulta, nada funciona… he aplicado todos mis conocimientos, he pasado días sin dormir ni comer para poder encontrar la respuesta y nada… maldición.

Ya casi no quedan pacientes ni cadáveres con quienes experimentar… estoy entrando en crisis, si no tengo una respuesta pronto veré mi profesión, mi vida y dignidad acabadas. He recibido cartas de Catarina, pero no las he abierto, ya nada importa… solo la solución, debo hallarla no importa como…

…

…

Tal vez… funcione… no hay otra opción…

…

Lo hice lo probé conmigo y funcionó, no lo creí posible… mi sangre siempre fue la respuesta, estaba en mi sangre, soy inmune a esta enfermedad. Tomé una pequeña muestra de mi sangre y la puse en una muestra base de la bacteria y después de horas de observación logré ver que no fue afectada. Pasé toda la noche asegurándome de la efectividad de mi sangre y resultó ser positiva, ahora debo encontrar la manera de sintetizar algún tipo de suero para que funcione como cura al que ya está infectado.

Espero que funcioné… tiene que funcionar…

 

**Alemania, camino a Londres – 6 de marzo, 1346.**

Voy camino a Londres en estos momentos, exactamente hace dos días, luego de haber hecho mi descubrimiento el sacerdote Claudius exasperado golpeó mi puerta con un mensaje urgente… Sophie estaba enferma, tenía la muerte en su espalda. Inmediatamente tomé un carruaje y partí sin vacilar a Londres.

Entre las muchas cartas que Catarina me había mandado había una que decía de lo delicada que estaba Sophie y que temía lo peor, Catarina intentó hacer lo mejor que pudo con nuestra hija, pero era inevitable, Sophie estaba enferma y su vida estaba pendiendo de un hilo. ¿Cómo pude ser tan egoísta?...

Mi querida Sophie, mi amada hija está sufriendo y yo persigo una ilusión de poder y auto superación absurdo, tengo que llegar pronto antes de que sea demasiado tarde… debo encontrar la manera de curarte, de usar mi sangre como algún tipo de medicina y que se acabe esta pesadilla. No permitiré que te vuelvas como todos esos otros cadáveres en Bremen… desfigurados, olvidados en la tierra y con toda su dignidad destruida.

 

**Londres, Inglaterra – 20 de marzo, 1346.**

Al llegar inmediatamente Catarina me actualizó con los detalles mientras nerviosamente se paseaba por la habitación, sus ojos hinchados y cansados de tanto llorar reflejando noches enteras en vela tratando de hacer que su hija se recuperase. Sophie estaba empeorando a un ritmo rápido tal y como lo sospechaba, las mismas llagas purulentas que había visto en muchas ocasiones en los gentíos de enfermos en el monasterio de Alemania, la fiebre que debilitaba el cuerpo, piel pálida y débil como la de un muerto… si, Sophie estaba muriendo y no había nada que pudiéramos hacer… ¿Era parte del destino dejarla morir de a poco sufriendo esa muerte llena de desgracia y dolor? ¿Acaso Dios quería ponerme a prueba tal y como lo hizo con Abraham en aquel monte?

Mientras observaba en silencio arrodillado a los pies de la pequeña cama de nuestra hija como su cara se contorsionaba por el dolor mi mente repasaba, mis muchos intentos de poder hallar una cura… una y otra vez, fracaso tras fracaso, horas sin dormir… y cuando creí haber tenido la respuesta Dios castigaba mi ego y orgullo dañando lo que más adoraba en este mundo. Oh, la ironía… lagrimas pesadas y llenas de angustia corrieron por mis mejillas cayendo en la mano derecha de Sophie…

En ese momento mi determinación se hizo más fuerte, no dejaría que mi hija muriera y quedara flotando en el olvido como los demás… seguiré mi investigación y voy a encontrar la cura a esta pesadilla incluso si eso requiere sacrificarme por ella.

**\---------------------------------- Resultados Experimentales ----------------------------------**

Muestra 1# -- Variante 1 / Negativo

Muestra 2# -- Variante 2 / Negativo

Muestra 3# -- Variante 3 / Negativo

Muestra 4# -- Variante 4 / Negativo

Muestra 5# -- Variante 5 / Negativo

Muestra 6# -- Variante 6 / Negativo

Muestra 7# -- … Variante Positiva… Positiva

 

**Londres, Inglaterra – 22 de marzo, 1346.**

Lo logré… lo encontré, pasé casi dos noches probando una y otra vez, fracaso tras fracaso, variante tras variante, mis brazos morados de tantas veces que la jeringa atravesaba mi piel para sacar una muestra de sangre… incluso Catarina me encontró desmayado en una ocasión en mi oficina. Pero lo encontré, encontré la cura… lo hice por ti Sophie…

Pero mi victoria no es fácil, si bien logré sintetizar una vacuna, aún tengo que probarla para verificar que es realmente efectiva y que no genera efectos adversos en el enfermo. Es por eso que le expliqué a Catarina la situación en la cual ahora estábamos atascados y tal y como esperaba ella se ofreció inmediatamente para ser el conejillo de indias, pero me negué… si bien mi hija estaba enferma y al borde de la muerte no podía arriesgarme… debo ir a verificar estos resultados con mis colegas, necesito una opinión que no esté sesgada por las emociones.

Catarina no quiere hablarme y se encerró en el cuarto de Sophie, desde este alejado cuarto la escucho sollozar y no puedo evitar soltar gemidos de dolor… lo siento, pero no puedo decidir en mi condición… necesito ayuda. Tengo a mi lado los papeles y los resultados de mis experimentos, espero que cuando les muestre a los científicos puedan decirme si esto está bien.

“Las muestras resultaron ser efectivamente buenas, hacen frente a la enfermedad y la  
variante logra desintegrar casi en su totalidad las bacterias. Sin embargo, logramos ver  
que el suero no actúa tan positivamente en el cuerpo.  
En teoría podría ocasionar serios síntomas en el cuerpo y empeorar mucho más la  
condición si no es bien aplicada y sintetizada…. Se necesita una mejor calidad del suero.”

                .

                .

Tal y como esperaba… es muy peligroso usarlo, pero estoy en el camino correcto… debo mejorarlo, en estos momentos estoy tratando de ver una nueva variante del suero junto a mis compañeros de estudio. Por fin, Sophie estaré en casa dentro de poco.

 

**Londres, Inglaterra – 23 de marzo, 1346.**

Estoy en mi escritorio… hojas de mis experimentos, datos, cartas y otras cosas que ya no recuerdo están tiradas en el suelo, vino en una copa… siento que mis ojos gritan de cansancio, pero no quiero moverme… Catarina en su desesperación usó parte del suero cuando estaba afuera y ahora… solo gritos, dolor… todos esos años de estudio, mi reputación, mi orgullo, todo no vale nada ahora.

El cuerpo de mi esposa está sufriendo y contorsionado por el dolor, el suero reaccionó de la peor manera sobre ella, y mi hija pierde el conocimiento de vez en cuando mientras delira por la fiebre… ¿Cómo dejé que esto ocurriera? Haber abandonado a mi familia solo para probar mis capacidades… soy un maldito… si tan solo dejaras a los dos amores de mi vida vivir y arrancarme la vida en el lugar de ellas, estaría satisfecho.

… Sería suficiente…

…

…

…

No sé cuántas horas pasaron, las sirvientas corren a cambiar las ropas y atender a Sophie y Catarina lo mejor posible, pero se lo que les espera… me inyecté en un intento estúpido una variante que logré hacer luego de muchos intentos, ya en este punto mi conciencia no me hacía caso y mi razón ya se había esfumado hace varias horas… es mi último intento, perdóname…

…

…

…

No sucedió nada… la muestra… ¿Funcionó?

Casi desesperado fui a ver como estaba nuestro perro Mordecai a quien le había inyectado al mismo tiempo mi muestra y no podía creerlo… estaba sano, no le había sucedido nada. Puedo salvarlas, puedo hacerlo…

 

**Londres, Inglaterra – 1 de abril, 1346.**

El funeral fue solemne, amigos fueron a llorar y darme ánimos, pero mi mente no procesaba nada, era como si otra persona estuviera en mi lugar y yo solo estuviera viendo a través de sus ojos… no podía pensar, mi amada no estaba… Catarina… no logró soportar el dolor y murió antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta de su cuarto. Su cuerpo pálido y sin vida entre las bellas sábanas, su rostro sin emoción… ya no era ella, solo un cascarón vacío. Solo miraba su tumba, los pájaros cantaban en los árboles y yo miraba su tumba… te pude haber salvado.

Sophie estaba viva, recuperándose aún de los daños que la enfermedad había ocasionado en su cuerpo… al menos había podido salvarla, pero mi mente aún me castigaba por Catarina. De no haber sido por mi imprudencia ella seguiría viva, tendré que vivir con eso… pero tengo que seguir.

Fui hace unos días a pedir que entregaran el suero con urgencia a las personas enfermas, pero debido a la muerte de Catarina mi credibilidad había sido comprometida, no confiaban en que el suero fuera efectivo… no lo podía creer… la gente moría en las calles y ellos solo querían sentarse y esperar a que todo pasara por si solo… malditos…

 

**Londres, Inglaterra – 10 de abril, 1346.**

La enfermedad en Sophie prácticamente desapareció, pero aún no puede levantarse de su cama, creo que quedó con algunas dificultades, sus piernas no responden como deberían… al verla tratando de salir y tropezarse en el intento, verla tratar de caminar pero que sus piernas no responden me rompe lo que queda de mi corazón. Se supone que su vida estaría mejor ahora que había encontrado la cura a su determinada muerte, pero su sonrisa compensa todo el dolor… ella está feliz de estar conmigo y eso me da fuerzas luchando.

Sin embargo, últimamente Sophie se me ha acercado diciendo de que su madre Catarina la visita de noche y la ayuda a dormir, al principio pensaba que era solo una forma de duelo por haberla perdido tan recientemente o que incluso era una secuela de su enfermedad. A la luz de mi vela en la noche lo único que puedo pensar es en las palabras que Sophie me decía una y otra vez… “mamá está de regreso, siempre me visita de noche”, estoy ahora en su cuarto y nada ha pasado… quizás es solo una mala broma… una muy mala.

(Pequeñas gotas oscuras se extienden por las siguientes páginas junto con escritura ilegible)

 

**????, 1349**

Ella estaba ahí… Siempre estuvo ahí…

Yo tengo la culpa… Sophie… mi hija, mi vida…

Volví a soñar con ella, bueno… ya prácticamente las pesadillas forman parte de mi día a día… el rostro de Sophie, la sangre cubriendo sus ojos azules sin vida, y Catarina… como si fuera un monstruo empapada de lo que fue la sangre de nuestra hija, sobre su cuerpo como si se tratara de un depredador despedazando su presa muerta. Siempre trato de gritar, pero mi voz se queda atrapada en mi garganta, siento dolor, siento ira, siento asco, siento que mi alma se quiebra y se desmorona detrás mío… Todo se detiene hasta que Catarina me mira y con una mirada ensangrentada mostrando unos colmillos sobrehumanos solo dice una frase:

“Mira lo que me hiciste hacer…”

Esa fatídica noche de luna llena, luego de ver esa escena… la muerte de mi hija… de mi sentido de vivir… perdí la poca cordura que me quedaba y vi que en mis manos de un momento a otro tenía un hacha apuntándole a mi esposa… no, eso no era mi esposa… era un demonio…  Me lancé sobre ella dirigiendo el hacha a su pecho, pero con una velocidad que nunca había visto en mi vida me acorraló a la pared usando el arma. Su fuerza era superior a la mía, no podía salir de esa prisión…

Desperté luego de varios días… en esa habitación, el cuerpo de Sophie seguía en el suelo, su piel pálida con claros signos de haber perdido todo lo que la hacía mi hija, la sangre ahora formaba una mancha oscura en la alfombra. Me arrastré hasta donde estaba su cuerpo y la acerqué hacia mí… mis llantos inundaron el cuarto… había perdido todo… ya no tengo nada…

\---

Ya no sé qué día es ni en qué lugar estoy, he estado siguiendo el rastro de Catarina por casi dos años, pero finalmente me di cuenta que solo estaba en su laberinto, yo era el ratón y ella miraba desde arriba como iba en círculos pisando sus trampas.

Sin embargo, me he dado cuenta que mi cuerpo no es como solía ser, soy capaz de soportar el daño de cualquier tipo de arma. Me di cuenta de ello ya que luego de enfrentarme a Catarina tenía una herida en donde estaba mi corazón, ella había intentado matarme con el hacha, me impresioné de que no había muerto con el tipo de herida que tenía… es más pude recuperarme luego de unos días… Creo que el suero que usé conmigo mismo generó una reacción que me dejo casi inmune a todo… ¿Será esto a lo que se refería la alquimia con la inmortalidad?

… De una u otra forma da igual… tengo que arreglar el error que cometí, debo encontrar a Catarina e intentar deshacer cualquier cosa que le esté afectando… he logrado rastrearla gracias a las víctimas que deja a su paso. Siempre es lo mismo… se alimenta de sus víctimas bebiendo su sangre e incluso despedazándolos por placer… sé que lo hace para que me sienta culpable…

Debo detenerla… sé que está siempre observándome… sé que me está siguiendo… día y noche…

Debo alejarla de la gente… me iré lejos, a las montañas, a los bosques, donde sea… pero sé que en cualquier lugar que yo esté ella siempre estará allí esperándome…

Siempre estará allí… siempre…

 

 

 

Lo siento Sophie, te falle… ya no podré ver tu sonrisa, tus ojos azules llenos de alegría y tus rizos rubios brincando en el viento… lo siento no pude salvarte… adiós mi ángel…

Adiós mi señorita…

**Author's Note:**

> Les doy mis saludos a todas las criaturas de la noche <3
> 
> Es un placer presentarles mi primer fanfiction.  
> Esta historia ya la publiqué en DeviantArt y en Fanfiction pero quise ampliar mi campo de lectores a esta página.  
> Espero que les haya gustado la lectura y espero que sigan rondando para los próximos capítulos, quizás hayan algunos que ya la conozcan (para ellos les pido disculpas por las demoras de los capítulos, pero ya saben... soy mega perfeccionista así que me tomo mucho tiempo para que los capítulos queden perfectos) y para los que recién están adentrándose en mi mundo extraño les doy la bienvenida y no duden en dejar comentarios, criticas, teorías o lo que les de la regalada gana >:)
> 
> Estaré rondando cualquiera de mis medios viendo lo que vayan diciendo y obviamente.... estaré escribiendo para el deleite de sus primitivos deseos jejeje.
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------  
> Basada en los personajes de Roman Dirge - "Lenore: The Cute Little Dead Girl"  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
